<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even the brightest stars burn out by Yeokseokbam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713432">even the brightest stars burn out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeokseokbam/pseuds/Yeokseokbam'>Yeokseokbam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeokseokbam/pseuds/Yeokseokbam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds hinata shoyo the chef, and bokuto's best friend adorable. he may or may not have a crush on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first haikyuu!! fic and one of my first fics ive done in a while. i hope you enjoy it, but first here is some helpful information before you read!!</p><p>Main university team list:</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi (captain)<br/>Tendo Satori<br/>Kuroo Tetsurou<br/>Bokuto Koutarou<br/>Kageyama Tobio<br/>Tanaka Ryuunosuke<br/>Yaku Morisuke (libero)<br/>(for the sake of keeping things simple, these are the only people on the team)</p><p>Ok you can read now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there are pros and cons when it comes to living with someone like oikawa. pros being; hes a very clean and domesticated person, believe it or not. he likes things to be done a certain way and will do just about anything to implement them and that includes the impeccable state of his and kageyama's shared apartment. </p><p>he regularly vacuums the apartment, and always reprimands iwaizumi when he leaves dishes lying around. if hes not partying, hanging out with iwaizumi, or lounging on the sofa watching anime, hes probably scrubbing the bathroom down or wiping the windows down with cleaner. </p><p>he even goes as far as puffing the pillows and refolding the throw on their lounge room sofas before leaving in the mornings. it's like having a personal maid.</p><p>he is also a great cook--having grown up without his mother who passed away when he was thirteen, oikawa quickly learned how to fill that role in his household. </p><p>hes mostly self taught and his cooking isnt perfect, but kageyama looks forward to oikawa's homemade meals more than any restaurant outing. the majority of their friends prefer to have dinner at their apartment because of oikawa's food rather than to spend a hefty amount at an overrated restaurant. </p><p>the cons to living with oikawa is that he's a total peacock and rarely ever shuts up. it's not that it bothers kageyama that much but oikawa is pretty much the equivelant of the wine loving, flamboyant aunty of the group who just loves niggling their nose into everyone's gossip and personal life.</p><p>oikawa especially enjoys egging kageyama about his seemingly nonexistent love life. and kageyama wants nothing more than to shove one of his perfectly puffed pillows down oikawa's throat.</p><p>he gets home a little earlier than usual today since his class finished early and decided to make use of his time going over some coursework from the previous week. </p><p>he likes to study on the counter where he can leave food within arms reach so oikawa wont rip his head off for taking food into his room. he cuts up some fruit, taking care to wash and stack his dishes to dry before settling with his work at the countertop. </p><p>it's relatively quiet for about an hour before kageyama hears the front door beep and the lock open. he doesnt have to look up to know that its oikawa (probably accompanied by iwaizumi) coming back from an afternoon class. </p><p>he glances at his phone which reads 4:36 and decides it's time for a break. </p><p>as hes scanning the fridge for some milk he hears oikawa's voice growing louder from the entrance and entering the dining room.</p><p>"iwaizumi's with me tobio-chan!" </p><p>grabbing a small carton from the side shelves, kageyama closes the door and turns to greet the two. </p><p>"hi iwaizumi-san." he nods to the other, recieving a nod in return. he's always liked iwaizumi--for the three years he's dated oikawa he really has been the only person who can really keep oikawa in check. he's also been like a second older brother for him (first being oikawa), and helped him to feel comfortable in his own skin.</p><p>"hey," iwaizumi sits down, scanning kageyama's papers spread out on the bench. "you're taking a chemistry paper?" </p><p>"it's just for some extra credit," he explains, sitting beside the other. "kuroo-san said it was relatively easy and the professor is pretty chill."</p><p>"kuroo is also a huge nerd about this stuff," iwaizumi screws his nose up at it, "seriously, what's so interesting about this? it's just numbers and letters mashed together." </p><p>kageyama only shakes his head with a small smile. </p><p>"now iwa-chan i know you failed science in high school but that doesnt make it any less interesting," oikawa chimes, teasing the other. this earns him a finger from iwaizumi and he laughs manically as he heads down the hallway to his room. </p><p>kageyama notes that iwaizumi's wearing slightly a nicer outfit than normal. raising an eyebrow, "you two are going out somewhere. where abouts?"</p><p>"my sisters place. she wants to surprise us with news on her pregnancy but knowing my brother in law, he can never shutup about anything so we already know."</p><p>"ah yes, oikawa did mention that. thats nice, you'll be an uncle." kageyama says, genuinely excited for the other. despite his cold, subdued demeanor, kageyama actually likes children--whether children like him back is another story. </p><p>"it is yeah," iwaizumi says, rubbing at his eyes with the balls of his hands. "oikawa is over the moon and will probably talk my sisters ear off this evening."</p><p>"you can always trust him to keep the conversation going," kageyama agrees. he says jokingly, "just dont let him drink and you should be out of there before midnight."</p><p>"tell me about it." iwaizumi sighs. "anyway, you have a game again on friday right?" </p><p>kageyama nods, typing something onto his laptop. "yeah, you coming?" </p><p>iwaizumi pulls out his phone, opening instagram. "i should be free, it's not like theres anywhere else id wanna be. besides, oikawa will drag me to it whether or not im free." </p><p>he scrolls aimlessly and kageyama turns back to his assignment. a few minutes of comfortable silence pass between the two before its interrupted by oikawa reappearing with a gift bag in his arms. </p><p>"oikawa what part of we're supposed to act surprised did you not understand?" iwaizumi sighs, walking over to his boyfriend. </p><p>oikawa's smile is quickly replaced with a pout and he frowns, "im being courteous! besides, you shouldve known that the first thing i would do when i find out im gonna be an uncle was to go gift shopping." </p><p>"you dont even know the gender," his boyfriend counters. he gestures to the basket that is littered with pink, purple and yellow (of all colors to choose from) baby clothes and colorful hair clips, "and it looks like you've decided on it being a girl."</p><p>"hey! boys can wear pink too." oikawa retorts in defense. </p><p>iwaizumi throws him an unimpressed look. they stare it out for all of two seconds before oikawa caves. kageyama holds back a snort because it really is hilarious to watch iwaizumi shut his boyfriend down. </p><p>he huffs in defeat, "ok fine! i do want it to be a girl but it's only because im surrounded by men who are absolute baffoons! i need to have a niece to vent all my gay distress to!"</p><p>spoken like a true peacock, kageyama thinks.</p><p>"tooru." kageyama doesnt have to lookup to see that iwaizumi is probably resisting the urge to slap the other on the head. gently, he tells the other with a sense of finality, "leave gift basket for another time. you can give it to her when she actually has a baby shower." </p><p>oikawa whines but obliges anyway, dragging his feet back through the hallway. iwaizumi follows him and when they resurface after ten minutes, oikawa seems to have regained his spirits and the two head out the door with a goodbye and a promise to bring leftovers. </p><p>kageyama assures them he can feed himself but oikawa tells him that, "a bottle of milk and ramen is not sufficient dinner for a growing boy," and they leave it at that. </p><p>the apartment is quiet once more and kageyama's alarm rings not long after the pairs' departure. his phone reads five-thirty and he packs his coursework back into his room and begins getting ready for volleyball practice. </p><p>he throws on some shorts, a loose training shirt and a windbreaker to brave the spring evening chill. he also packs a bag with a water bottle and a spare change in case it rains, although the weather has been pretty good lately.</p><p>his training begins at seven but he likes to run to the gymnasium to give himself a boost of energy beforehand. the run isnt very long, about twenty minutes, so he arrives half an hour early and begins stretching on one of the empty courts. </p><p>theres a few teams just finishing up their own trainings, working on digs and recieves and kageyama watches them with a keen eye as he stretches out his muscles, analyzing every movement. they're only social teams, so their technique isnt perfect but the way they move together with a sense of freedom and carelessness is unfamiliar for kageyama. </p><p>hes only ever played competitively, with an insane drive to be the best and to come out on top. hes highly aware of his title as the 'genius setter' and doesnt deny the truth of it--but he doesnt let it puff his ego much. if anything, he does his best to live up to that standard, and both oikawa and iwaizumi have been a big help with that.</p><p>kageyama's biggest struggle has always been connecting with his teammates, so when oikawa came along, it only made sense that the two knocked heads. oikawa, who was the biggest social bunny in probably the entire school did not take kindly to the quiet, unnerving presence of kageyama, the genius setter. </p><p>however, as they began to play together, kageyama showed his willingness to learn and to improve and oikawa quickly took on the role of a mentor, helping the other to open up and break from his shell. </p><p>hes not perfect by any means, but hes alot better than he was in high school. his team now, the official university team, is also alot easier to connect with now that most of them share mutual friends.</p><p>the rest of the team all arrives by six-fifty and ushijima, the team captain leads them through a series of warm up stretches before coach ukai gets them started. </p><p>"kageyama, what are you doing after the game this Friday?" tanaka, their wing spiker, asks from behind him in the serving line.</p><p>kageyama pauses for a moment. he doesnt have much to do after any of their games. he was planning to study and maybe rewatch the match with oikawa. "nothing. why do you ask?" </p><p>"we're going out for some food and having drinks at a restaurant downtown. you down?" </p><p>kageyama shrugs, "sure. why not." he pauses for a second. theres no doubt that oikawa will invite both himself and iwaizumi so he asks tanaka, "is it alright if oikawa-san tagged along?" </p><p>"sure, the more the merrier." most of the team is already acquainted with the other so they're already familiar with oikawa joining in with team celebrations. </p><p>kageyama then steps up to practice his jump serve and by the end of practice, kageyama as well as the rest of the team, feels utterly exhausted. most of them are sprawled on the floor, chests heaving up and down at a steady rhythm and coach dismisses them for evening, taking his leave. </p><p>his legs are burning from the rounds of shuttle runs and he can hear the pounding of his pulse in his temples. it doesnt stop him from running back home though, and after a quick shower he sets his alarm for the next morning and collapses into bed.</p><p>------</p><p>their team is stacked, as oikawa puts it, with some of the best players in the region, so it's not a surprise to kageyama when he turns up to the indoor gymnasium and theres already a decent number of seats filled. </p><p>ushijima, their captain, is a solid, 189cm tall, left handed wing spiker. bokuto koutarou and tanaka ryuunosuke are their other two wing spikers who are both unbelievably energetic and strong. sometimes, their antics are a bit too much for kageyama but he appreciates them both nonetheless.</p><p>their middle blockers, kuroo tetsurou and tendo satori, are both just as skilled as their spikers and provide for a strong 187cm wall of defense. </p><p>as for their libero, yaku morisuke, kageyama cant say he is just as tall as the rest of their team, leveling off at a mere 172cm, but he can vouch for the libero's ability to pick up the team's slack. yaku has saved them more than once from losing a set and for that, kageyama is grateful.</p><p>theres always a number of locals and students alike who flock together every friday night to support their team, and for several of kageyama's teammates, it fires them up. </p><p>he prepares himself before entering the changing room for an onslaught of loud and overwhelming college athletes. sure enough, upon entering, hes greeted by a shirtless tanaka and bokuto (spiker) blasting his pregame playlist on his speaker. </p><p>it's an awful dubstep version of a pop song kageyama cant remember the name of and it just screams bokuto. </p><p>technically, its ushijima's job to motivate the team with a peptalk before games, but most of the members themselves already have more energy than they need, so it's not too hard to get them motivated. </p><p>kageyama's eyes land on yaku, one of the more quiet players, who's in the corner chatting with kuroo (middle blocker). the three exchange brief greetings before kageyama turns his back to the chaos that is bokuto and tanaka and begins changing into his uniform. </p><p>he jumps up and down on the spot, trying to loosen up and soon they're called onto the court for a warmup. the team they're playing tonight is pretty strong and winning this game will decide which division they play in for the season so it's important they win it. </p><p>like any other game, kageyama blocks out anything that isnt related to his performance on the court, namely; the crowd. </p><p>their starting line up is strong, with three extremely strong and capable spikers and they gain a steady lead, taking the first set quickly. the second proves to be a little hard, and for a good portion of it the scoreboard is tugging back and forth. </p><p>however, after a quick timeout and kuroo explaining to the others how the opponents are manipulating their attacks, they're back in action and the score slowly sways in their favor. </p><p>they secure the second set after a long and intense rally and both teams are sweating profusely by the end of it. a round of ecstatic high tens are exchanged before the coach gathers them together and makes them shake hands. </p><p>the atmosphere in the changing room is...hyperactive, to say the least and kuroo has now joined in with bokuto and tanaka, ripping his shirt off as he shoots for the communal showers.</p><p>yaku rolls his eyes at the other as he pulls his own shirt off and kageyama cant help but smile with amusement. </p><p>"good game out there," he tells yaku and the other thanks him.</p><p>"you too, nice service ace. if im being honest," he sits down rolling his neck. "i thought we were gonna lose that last set. i let so many of their spikes through."</p><p>"but you also blocked just as many," kageyama points out. </p><p>"yeah, i guess so. but still," yaku frowns. "i wanna save every single one."</p><p>"then do it," kageyama says bluntly, and yaku understands that there no ill intent behind the comment because he just nods. </p><p>oikawa and iwaizumi are waiting for the team outside as well as a few of the other teammate's friends. kageyama flocks straight towards the pair and oikawa (embarrassingly) pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair like some proud mother. </p><p>"im so proud of you tobio-chan!"</p><p>"you're smothering him," iwaizumi says but oikawa ignores him and continues to manhandle kageyama. </p><p>kageyama mutters a small thank you before they all head towards their respective vehicles. iwaizumi gives oikawa, kageyama and yaku a ride because the libero refuses to listen to kuroo's spotify playlist.</p><p>yaku and iwaizumi get along well, so oikawa opts to sit in the back discuss the game with kageyama. it helps the latter to better analyze his performance and make sense of it since he has a hard time wrapping things around his head without overthinking. </p><p>oikawa offers an honest, but expert opinion when it comes to his volleyball, and for that, kageyama is extremely grateful. oikawa also films every one of kageyama's games so that they can rewatch the games together and kageyama can gain a spectators perspective. </p><p>the restaurant is a cute little ramen shop hidden down an alleyway with a light up sign that says 'sunshine ramen'. iwaizumi has a sour expression plastered on his face because finding parking was a pain but the rest of the group is starving and excited to have warm food and free drinks since apparently bokuto's friend is the head chef. </p><p>well, that's what yaku tells him, since, apparently, they come here quite often.</p><p>a cute, blond haired waitress greets them and has them settled within a matter of minutes, and kageyama is thoroughly impressed. the group takes up most of the restaurant space and they're piled onto one long table. </p><p>she hands out menus and promises to return in a few minutes to take their orders and bring them some water which elicits a few groans from those who are eager to begin with the alcohol. a glare from ushijima quickly shuts them up.</p><p>yachi, the waitress' name tag reads, only chuckles and disappears behind the counter.</p><p>kageyama sits in between kuroo and oikawa and conversation regarding who will order what ensues easily among the group.</p><p>the restaurant is pretty full, with about six other tables full of mainly university students looking for a warm meal before they hit the streets for a friday night. not only is the staff--namely, yachi--warm and inviting, but the lighting and decor gives off the 'sunshine' vibe. </p><p>the walls are lined with rustic style paintings, that consist of abstract designs in warm orange, yellow hues. none of the paintings are framed and look to have been hung hastily with a hook and string but it makes the space feel so homely. it's almost as if a parent had hung their childs art project from kindergarten on the walls and displayed it proudly for people to admire. </p><p>the walls themselves are a light creme color and the lights are dimmed, each bulb covered in a shade made of paper thin material, softening the glare and giving the effect of golden hour lighting. </p><p>kageyama cant think of a better name than 'sunshine ramen' for the restaurant. he scans the menu and orders a tray of takoyaki and yakisoba when yachi reappears with glasses and water in tow.</p><p>before the waitress can disappear behind the counter again, bokuto asks, practically on the balls of his feet, "when will hinata be able to come out? he promised he would come see me!" he pouts at yachi and she only laughs, shaking her head at him.</p><p>"hinata is busy right now! but he can come out when we close which is in two hours," she tells him and quickly shoots off before he can pester her further. obviously, she is used to bokuto's antics.</p><p>a game of chopsticks breaks out between a few of the guys down the other end of the table, and kageyama can hear tanaka and nishinoya, a libero from the neighbouring university who the former met in high school, bickering over something.</p><p>"you doing alright?" kuroo asks, leaning over. </p><p>kageyama gives him a firm nod and the other turns back to his boyfriend--kenma. leaning to his right, he listens into whatever yaku and oikawa are talking about.</p><p>"...hope the food here is good," oikawa sighs. "otherwise im never coming here again because my long long legs cannot take the small space."</p><p>yaku snorts, knocking at the others shin underneath the table, earning a help from oikawa. "ushijima is taller than you and i dont hear him complaining. besides, the food is really good."</p><p>"it better be." oikawa grumbles.</p><p>"trust me," yaku tells him. "the chef here is amazing and hes also like another one of bokutos best friends except he isnt as annoying," he nods his head at kuroo and oikawa laughs, smacking his knee. </p><p>"well any friend of bokuto's is a friend of, well, the team. have you met him before?" oikawa asks.</p><p>yaku nods. "a couple times yeah, hes pretty cool. really high energy, and super into volleyball. if our matches werent so late, he'd probably come along to watch, but since he works mainly in the evenings he cant."</p><p>"pity," oikawa sighs. </p><p>"you'll definitely like him." yaku says and kageyama can feel the pang of post game hunger hitting him just about now. </p><p>luckily for him, a small bob of blonde hair appears behind the counter and yachi has two trays of food balanced expertly on her forearms. she begins announcing the different dishes, distributing them between the players and friends and kageyama eyes the food with eager eyes. </p><p>kuroo, who ordered the okonomiyaki digs in straight away and kageyama almost winces because the dish is so beautiful and he didnt even have the decency to take a photo? </p><p>before he can dwell on it too long, he hears yachi yell, "yakisoba? and the takoyaki?" kageyama throws a hand up and she places a large bowl and warm plate in front of him and his stomach nearly growls at the sight of it. </p><p>"thank you," he says before taking his phone and photographing the meal before him. oikawa has his share of admiring 'oohs' and 'ahs', with a smug looking yaku across the table. kageyama takes his first bite of the takoyaki, savoring this initial taste. </p><p>"is it good?" oikawa nudges him.</p><p>nodding, "yeah...its delicious." </p><p>"and here i thought you only liked my cooking," oikawa sighs dramatically. "yaku you were right. i have a contender! and hes a professional!" </p><p>kageyama holds out a takoyaki ball for oikawa to try and the latter almost moans at his first bite, eyes wide with awe. even iwaizumi compliments the food and oikawa is now earnestly waiting for the two hours to pass by to meet this chef. </p><p>they learn that his name is hinata shoyo, who bokuto met through a mutual friend (someone named daichi sawamura). a few of the team members also seem to be well acquainted with him because kuroo leans into their conversation.</p><p>"you're talking about hinata?" he asks keenly. "i know the little man!"</p><p>"dont let him hear you call him that," yaku warns, but kageyama knows hes not really that serious because he has a slight smile on his face. </p><p>"little man?" kageyama queries.</p><p>"hes like short. really short," kuroo explains holding his hand out horizontally at about chest level. "shorter than yaku!" he adds, and the other throws him a death glare. </p><p>"you'll see," kuroo assures him.</p><p>by the time they've devoured their food, with no leftovers to be seen, half the table looks just about ready to take a nap and the other half (namely; tanaka and bokuto's end) are ready for a second round of drinks. yachi had brought out the first round when kageyama was halfway through his own meal and now oikawa was quietly leaning onto iwaizumi's shoulder, breaths soft and slow.</p><p>kageyama feels the same, although he didnt drink unlike oikawa beside him. yaku, albeit having drunk the same as oikawa, is only a little tipsy, cheeks dusted with a light red. </p><p>"shall we leave?" iwaizumi looks towards kageyama, eyebrow raised in question. </p><p>he nods, and oikawa groans a little when iwaizumi begins to lead him outside. kuroo offers to take yaku home and kageyama bids his goodbyes to the group, making sure to thank yachi on the way out, who is wiping a nearby table down. </p><p>as curious as he was to meet this hinata, kageyama had grown tired and oikawa needed to get to bed. iwaizumi ends up staying the night, too tired to drive back to his own apartment, so kageyama tells him goodnight and heads straight to bed. </p><p>it's been a long day.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>kageyama has known oikawa long enough to figure him out based solely on body language and general behavior. so when the latter waltzes into the apartment whistling with a skip in his step kageyama braces himself.</p><p>"im home tobio-chan~" </p><p>he eyes him from his spot on the couch, laptop settled comfortably atop his thighs. sure enough, oikawa plops down next to him, a grin on his face. </p><p>"what is it?" </p><p>"we're going out tonight!" he announces excitedly.</p><p>kageyama let's out a sigh. they had planned to have a quiet evening, or as quiet as oikawa can muster when hes left to his own devices. looks like his 'plans' will have to wait for another time. "where to?" </p><p>"sunshine ramen! i really wanted to meet hinata, so bokuto invited us again!" </p><p>kageyama raises his eyebrows, eyes still fixated on his screen. "alright im down. but i need to bring my laptop to finish off an assignment."</p><p>"fine by me. we leave at nine!" </p><p>kageyama grunts in response and its sufficient enough for the latter, who stands and heads off to his room, singing who knows what. </p><p>he gets quite a bit of his assignment finished by the time that oikawa resurfaces but he still needs to do a little more, so he puts the device to sleep and gets dressed.</p><p>it seems like a pretty relaxed outing judging by oikawa's outfit so kageyama throws on a pair of jeans and one of iwaizumi's loose jackets from oikawa's closet. </p><p>akaashi, bokuto's roommate (rumored boyfriend) gives them a lift in his car and for most of the ride, oikawa gushes about his sister in laws pregnancy. the poor child isnt even there yet and oikawa's already gone mad over it. </p><p>it's only a tuesday night but the streets of downtown are still well lit and full of people. they find parking much easier than they had the previous time, mainly due to the fact that it's close to closing time for most of the eateries around the area.</p><p>the restaurant isnt as busy as it was before either, however, he spots yachi cleaning a large table and another tall, blonde waiter serving at another table. </p><p>the former greets them politely, guiding them to a table where she hands out menus and promises to bring some water. </p><p>they dont plan on drinking tonight, since akaashi wont let bokuto go crazy on a week night and kageyama basks in the soft, inviting feel of the place. if the restaurant was closer, he would probably come here more often. </p><p>oikawa orders for him while he gets straight to business at his laptop and for a while he zones out completely. it's only when yachi brings their food that kageyama takes a step back (figuratively) stretching his arms above his head.</p><p>"whatre you working on?" akaashi asks him, seemingly bored. although, akaashi always looks bored so it's probably just his resting face. </p><p>"finishing off a stats report," kageyama tells him arms dropping to his sides. akaashi nods, taking a sip of his water. </p><p>"semester going alright?" </p><p>kageyama shrugs, "it's not bad. i mean it's just college, everyone's bound to be stressed and worried about something at some point."</p><p>"but you arent." the other comments pointedly and hes not wrong. </p><p>"no not really. most of my energy is burned through volleyball." </p><p>"if only bokuto were like you," akaashi sighs watching the other. "speaking of which, you had a good game on friday."</p><p>"whats this about a game?" a bright, unfamiliar voice sounds and kageyama looks up--well, forward reallly-- to find a small kid watching them, hands at his hips. he wears a loose grey top and long white pants underneath a white apron.</p><p>his hair is unmistakably orange, a bright, vibrant shade of sunset orange and kageyama tries his best not to let his jaw drop because he has never seen someone with such...lively hair. </p><p>it sticks out everywhere, messy and unkempt but it suits the kid and kageyama only has one word to describe him. </p><p>adorable. </p><p>bokuto almost yells, "hinata!" he jumps up from his seat and gives, who kageyama can only discern to be hinata, a crushing bear hug. "i havent seen you for so long!" </p><p>hinata laughs under bokuto's weight and he looks so tiny compared to the other. "sorry, ive been busy as usual." pulling back with a grin, "hi akaashi!"</p><p>the other gives a small hello and bokuto introduces oikawa who gives hinata his biggest smile, "i absolutely adore your food! if i could, id come here everyday!" </p><p>the other doesnt even seem fazed by the compliment and only shakes his head with a chuckle, "ah no, you're too kind. i still need plenty more practice." </p><p>"this is kageyama!" bokuto intervenes, tapping said setter on the shoulder. "hes also on the volleyball team, right kageyama?" </p><p>he clears his throat with a fist to his mouth, "uh, right. nice to meet you hinata."</p><p>hinata beams at him, "ah ive heard of you! id love to see you in action one day kageyama, and likewise." turning to bokuto, "i hate to cut this short, but i have to head back into the kitchen. i'll be finished in a few more minutes so wait up alright?"</p><p>bokuto nods, and hinata dismisses himself. </p><p>"he is so so cute!" oikawa gushes, "yaku was right! i absolutely adore him."</p><p>"he is right? hes so much fun," bokuto agrees excitedly and the two engage in mindless chatter as they wait for hinata to finish up. it's only then that kageyama notices that they're the only ones left in the restaurant, and the tall blonde waiter is clearing up one of the last tables. </p><p>kageyama turns back to his laptop trying to clear his mind because all he can think of is that chef--hinata, he corrects himself--and his warm smile and bright hair and--damnit. kuroo was right, he is shorter than yaku. </p><p>and a perfect size for kageyama. his heart is practically beating out of his chest as he finishes off his stats report and more times than he is willing to admit, kageyama types out hinata without meaning to.</p><p>and then everything about the restaurant seems to make perfect sense. the name, the decor, the lighting--it all screams hinata. in the few seconds of interaction kageyama has shared with the other, he already knows hes got it bad. </p><p>the time they wait for hinata is just under ten minutes, but it feels like forever for kageyama. this time hinata dons a jacket similar to kageyama's with a pair of baby blue shorts and yells out to someone as he makes his way around the counter. </p><p>"tsukkishima please make sure yams remembers to lock up properly! goodbye yachi!"</p><p>a muffled grunt sounds in reply, coupled with 'goodbyes' and 'get home safe' and hinata seems to be satisfied since he continues over to where they're sitting. kageyama tries not to stare at the other and sticks close to akaashi as they make their way out of the restaurant. </p><p>luckily, akaashi isnt the talkative type, a stark contrast to bokuto, so the pair are content with eavesdropping in on the conversation between bokuto, oikawa and hinata. </p><p>true to yaku's word, hinata seems to be just as much a ball of energy as bokuto is, chatting endlessly with his new found friend oikawa. </p><p>the chef also drags his bike along with him as he walks them to their car and the commute is all too short for kageyama. he wants to talk to hinata, really talk to him because he feels so drawn to the other. </p><p>the energy he radiates is so...intoxicating. </p><p>as they're waving goodbye to the smaller on his bike, kageyama himself gives a wave and then they're piling into the car and the setter tries to collect himself. </p><p>however oikawa isnt stupid--he knows when kageyama is eyeing something (in this case, someone) up. and hes grinning at the other with a knowing look. </p><p>"shutup," kageyama mutters, arms folded, cheeks dusted red. </p><p>"i didnt say anything." </p><p>"you didnt have to." </p><p>oikawa laughs and kageyama is glad that bokuto and akaashi arent listening into their conversation. </p><p>"ah tobio-chan~ if i didnt know any better i would say that you're smitten, yes?" </p><p>"that's none of your business." kageyama wants to curl up in a ball and hide from the world because of course oikawa knows. </p><p>"it's nothing to be ashamed of, really," and kageyama doesnt even have to look to know oikawa is basking in his embarrassment. "iwa-chan also acted like this when he first realised his undying love for me."</p><p>"we both know that's a lie," kageyama notes, rolling his eyes.</p><p>oikawa ignores his comment, "besides, i think hinata is quite cute and i would fully approve if you decided to take him out." </p><p>"what are you? my mother?" kageyama scoffs. </p><p>"why yes, i clean up after you, do your laundry, make you dinner. i even make your bed sometimes," oikawa argues.</p><p>kageyama groans. well, he has a point there. </p><p>"still. and i dont even like him! i barely talked to him," kageyama retorts.</p><p>"if you say so~" oikawa sings, teasing. </p><p>kageyama turns his body so that hes facing the window fully, back to oikawa and he broods for the rest of the ride because hes not smitten. </p><p>no. he just thinks that a certain, orange haired chef has a really cute smile and would fit perfectly around him if they were to cuddle (hypothetically of course). </p><p>so no. hes not smitten. not even a little bit. </p><p>--</p><p>for the next few days kageyama throws himself into training and schoolwork because he cant afford to waste time dwelling over these feelings. he also just needs to avoid oikawa because the latter keeps bugging him about his nonexistent love life and hes not having any of it. </p><p>he finds himself up and early friday morning, and off to volleyball practice. after this, hes got the chemistry class with kuroo and then they'll probably grab a bite before parting ways. </p><p>volleyball helps as a distraction and outlet for the excess energy he's had as of late and the chemistry class is gruelling as always. by the time they're finished, it's about half past eleven and kuroo gives kenma a call as they're leaving campus.</p><p>"we're going out now. yeah, he's with me. oh? yeah that's cool with me," kuroo gives kageyama a glance then back to the phone. "yeah we'll see you soon. bye, i love you." </p><p>he hangs up and turns back to kageyama. "hey, kenma's bringing hinata to lunch." kuroo's tone is casual, and kageyama tries his best not to splutter because lunch with kuroo was supposed to be a distraction. </p><p>with careful attention to his voice and movement so as not to hint to kuroo that hes nervous about meeting up with hinata he says, "oh. that's cool i guess."</p><p>kuroo gives him a suspicious side glance and kageyama only looks ahead, seemingly uncaring. "alright."</p><p>trying to play it off cool, kageyama asks, "how does kenma know hinata?" </p><p>"they actually met in high school," kuroo explains. "i honestly dont know how they're such good friends, hes like so opposite to kenma."</p><p>kageyama hums, and wonders how hes never met the guy beforehand. he seems to be well acquainted with the majority of the team. </p><p>he also tries to suppress the weird feeling spreading through his chest because this means hes probably going to keep running into hinata alot from now on. </p><p>not that hes complaining. </p><p>he wont admit it, but as they enter a small cafe close to the campus, his heart is pounding and hes trying his best not to zero in on the head of orange hair seated in the corner. hinata is sitting opposite kenma, talking animatedly whilst also trying to scan the menu.</p><p>naturally kuroo takes the seat next to his boyfriend which means--</p><p>hes sitting next to hinata. </p><p>fist clenched, kageyama tells himself not to act like a high school girl with a crush and tries his best to act normal. aka, not stare at hinata the whole time.</p><p>"hi kuroo-san! and kageyama-kun right? i met you on tuesday!" he greets them with a smile and kenma only grunts a small hello to his boyfriend and friend. </p><p>"yes, we did. it's nice to see you again," he says, swallowing. today hinata wears jeans and a hoodie which is obviously two sizes too large. kageyama's heart almost sinks because it cant be his--a boyfriend maybe? </p><p>the thought of hinata with a boyfriend makes him feel...strange. he doesnt want to think about it. </p><p>"you two have a volleyball game tonight right?" hinata asks, hands cupping his chin.</p><p>kageyama nods and hinata's face lights up. </p><p>"that's awesome! who're you playing?" </p><p>kuroo answers, "i think the neighboring university--nishinoya's team. they're pretty good too so it'll be a tough one tonight." </p><p>"i really wish i could come," hinata sighs, "the life of a chef kinda sucks sometimes."</p><p>kuroo gives him a sympathetic look. </p><p>"why do you like volleyball so much?" kageyama asks him.</p><p>hinata almost jumps out of his seat at the question, as if he's written our an answer for this very question. "well," he begins, turning to face kageyama face on. "i used to play in high school and it was like the best two years of my life until i tore something in my ankle. so like, i was never allowed to play again so i really like watching other people play because it reminds me of when i used to play and i get so pumped!"</p><p>kageyama is almost breathless because, how can one talk so fast and not stutter? his eyes are wide and hes unsure of how to respond to it. "wow, that really sucks. im sorry," he says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"it's alright really," hinata assures him, although he does have a sad glint in his eye. "i mean i miss it of course, but it doesnt stop me from playing a little from time to time. i just cant do it competitively you know?" </p><p>"still, that must've been hard." kageyama cant even imagine a life without volleyball. he'd rather die than not be able to play. </p><p>"shoyo, we still need to order," kenma interrupts them and it's like a switch is flipped because hinata drops the subject altogether, turning back to his menu. </p><p>"what're you getting kenma?" </p><p>the other just shrugs, "get me whatever you order."</p><p>"alright!" hinata scans the menu and decides on a panini with mushroom, pesto, tomato and cheese with a muffin on the side. kageyama opts for the large eggs benedict and two cream cheese bagels because he's starving, and kuroo orders waffles and fruit yogurt. </p><p>kenma scolds him because he could make that at home but kuroo brushes it off saying, "nothing is better than waffles at lunchtime and you cant tell me otherwise."</p><p>surprisingly, hinata is easy to talk to, because he carries most of the conversation himself, and kageyama is content with letting him talk his ear off as he eats. </p><p>the other is also a hefty eater because he practically inhales his meal in a matter of minutes and finishes the rest of kenma's half eaten muffin and untouched panini. not that the latter cares, because hes still staring down at his switch. kageyama wonders where all his food goes because hes pretty sure the other is like 3% body fat.</p><p>they end up ordering two takeaway muffins for hinata to munch on as they walk out the door and kageyama finds hinata sliding to his left on the pathway. kageyama keeps his hands in his pocket as they make their way back to the campus, kuroo and kenma walking behind them.</p><p>"what classes are you taking kageyama-san?" hinata asks him through a mouthful of muffin. </p><p>"kageyama is fine. and im a stats major, but im taking a chem paper for extra credits." </p><p>"stats? are you serious?" hinata screws his nose up. "stats is so boring!"</p><p>"hey, it's not that bad." kageyama argues. "it really just depends what you're researching."</p><p>hinata throws him a unconvinced look. kageyama huffs, reporting in defense, "ok then what's your major?" </p><p>"ah," hinata grins. "i dont have one." </p><p>this throws the setter off. "wait really?" </p><p>hinata nods. "yep. well, i did do a semester in commerce but i didnt like it very much. and it was really hard juggling the restaurant and classes so i just quit."</p><p>"you run the restaurant on your own?" </p><p>"well, yes and no. i take care of most of the finances and boring stuff with a friend, but i love being in the kitchen so im still head chef," hinata says as if it's nothing. </p><p>"not to be rude but, how old are you?" kageyama asks and hes genuinely curious. because he looks so young and yet he's got his own restaurant. a really, really nice one too.</p><p>"twenty three in june. how about you?" </p><p>"twenty three in December. no way you're older than me! you're so short!" kageyama looks him up and down and the other punches him in the shoulder.</p><p>"hey dont call me that! i can still kick your ass." </p><p>kageyama has to laugh at that because hes definitely more than a head taller than the other. "i'd really love to see that."</p><p>"oh yeah?" hinata sizes him up, a determined look on his face and the only thing kageyama think of it is so, so, cute. without thinking, he pats the other on the head gently.</p><p>hinata almost freezes and kageyama eyes grow wide as hinata stares up at him. he gulps, arm retracting to his sides, a blush creeping across his face. a strange sensation settles in kageyama's stomach as he stares at hinata's bright eyes. </p><p>"dont do that," hinata grumbles, breaking the awkward silence, looking away and ruffling his hair. "im not a little kid," he pouts. "im an adult!"</p><p>"sorry," kageyama mumbles, stifling a laugh. "it just looked really--" cute. he stops himself before he can say something weird. </p><p>"what?" hinata asks.</p><p>"soft. you're hair." kageyama coughs, "it's nice i mean." it's not a lie kageyama reasons. his hair does look nice.</p><p>hinata throws him a puzzled look and kageyama avoids looking at the other, afraid he will notice the way his heart is beating much too fast for a leisurely paced walk.</p><p>"thanks...most people tell me it suits my personality to be honest. because im so loud and talkative you know--" hinata throws a palm over his mouth midsentence. "im so sorry i should stop talking so much! especially since we like just met a few days ago--"</p><p>"--it's fine," kageyama assures him, and it really is, because if hinata were quiet, then kageyama wouldnt know what to do with himself. hinata looks unconvinced. </p><p>"no really, it is...im um, im usually quiet so i dont know how to talk to others," he fidgets with his hands in his pockets. what is he saying, oh no. hes really just throwing it out there to hinata that hes awkward and weird.</p><p>"oh," hinata sounds almost relieved. "ok then, well um, we're here." the smaller stops and gestures to the campus entrance. </p><p>"oh," kageyama scratches the back of his neck, "i'll see you around i guess?" </p><p>hinata beams and throws him two thumbs up, "of course! feel free to drop by the restaurant anytime! goodbye kageyama! and you too kuroo-san!"</p><p>kageyama watches as hinata walks off with kenma (who is somehow walking whilst playing his switch) and his chest blooms with warmth, his insides melting with relief. that was...really nice. any nerves he was feeling beforehand have subsided and he feels as if hes walking on air. </p><p>"kageyama tobio are you smiling?" kuroo asks, and kageyama immediately snaps out of his hinata-daze. </p><p>"no," he snaps defensively, marching through the gate. he wasnt that obvious was he? </p><p>judging from kuroo's shit eating grin however, kageyama groans inside and realizes that yes, he really was that obvious. to kuroo, he practically has a banner on his forehead yelling out 'i have a fat crush on hinata!'. </p><p>stupid hinata and his stupid cute orange hair and smile. this crush will be the death of him. </p><p>--</p><p>their game goes relatively well that night. they win, of course, but not in straight sets. kuroo wasnt lying when he said the team was good, and midway through the second set, kageyama almost thinks they might lose because bokuto goes into emo mode.</p><p>luckily for them, yaku picks up the slack while tanaka tries to hype bokuto up again and by the time they reach the third set, bokuto's spirit returns. </p><p>they're able to secure the first and third set but it's obvious there were some holes in their attack which the coach points out in the postgame meeting. </p><p>since alot of them are friends with the other team, both teams file into the changing rooms and it's near havoc in the showers. usually visiting teams wont stay to ge dressed. kageyama throws on a jacket quickly, trying to avoid the trainwreck that is nishinoya and tanaka with their postgame playlist. </p><p>iwaizumi gives him a lift back to the apartment, but doesnt stay, leaving him with oikawa. </p><p>he washes up quickly and enters the dining room to find oikawa cooking up some dinner. he sets up their television so that they can eat and watch a replay of the game once dinner's ready. </p><p>he then joins oikawa in the kitchen, washing up the extra dishes, before they finally settle down by the coffee table in front of the television. </p><p>oikawa clicks play on the recording and together they go through the game, discussing different ups and downs to the game. </p><p>when they're finally finished watching it, oikawa puts on some music and orders kageyama into the kitchen to help him with the dishes. </p><p>midway through cleaning a pot, oikawa stops and stares at kageyama. </p><p>"what's the look for?" the younger raises his eyebrows, placing some bowls into a drawer. </p><p>"you're too...compliant today. tell me what happened!" oikawa demands and kageyama is puzzled. </p><p>"huh?" </p><p>"whyre you so happy? you were actually smiling before the game and not once have you rolled your eyes at me today. and you're not avoiding me anymore either," before kageyama can defend himself oikawa adds:</p><p>"dont deny the fact that you've been avoiding me because im not stupid tobio!" </p><p>kageyama scratches his neck, looking away. "ok fine, i have been avoiding you but it's just because you keep bugging me about hinata," kageyama explains. </p><p>oikawa blows out of his nose and begins rinsing his pot again. "so why arent you avoiding me right now?" </p><p>"i live with you." kageyama deadpans. </p><p>"nope," oikawa persists twirling a finger in the air. "something definitely happened. tell me."</p><p>damn oikawa and his sixth sense for kageyama's stupid feelings. </p><p>"ok," he relents, snatching the pot from oikawa's hands to dry it. "i went out for lunch with kuroo-san and kenma-san and hinata happened to tag along too."</p><p>"my tobio-chan is finally getting out into the dating field," oikawa gasps dramatically. "did you confess?"</p><p>"what?" kageyama splutters. "no! that's weird, and besides i dont even know him that well."</p><p>"did you ask for his number at least?" </p><p>kageyama pauses. damnit, he didnt. "no...i didnt think about it at the time."</p><p>"that's it," oikawa says cleaning up the sink. "we have to go to that restaurant tomorrow night and see hinata!" </p><p>"no! we cant just show up uninvited!" </p><p>"it's a restaurant tobio," oikawa tells him, hands on his hips. "you simply show up and eat. besides, it's good for business! and it's my responsibility to make sure you dont die a grumpy, lonely old man."</p><p>kageyama sighs and follows oikawa out of the kitchen, hanging up his tea towel on the way out. he's not going to hear the end of this. </p><p>"cant you just be content with your own love life in check?" kageyama mutters. </p><p>"nope," oikawa grins throwing on a cheesy netflix rom-com.</p><p>"are you serious?" kageyama groans from his side of the sofa. "isnt it my turn to pick this week?" </p><p>"we need to do some research before tomorrow night rolls around," oikawa tells him. "and watching rom-coms is the best way to get inspired! trust me." </p><p>"i really dont trust you with my love life," kageyama says but oikawa only shushes him, engrossed in the film.</p><p>"trust me tobio. you're gonna need my help." </p><p>---</p><p>"you're...insufferable." iwaizumi sighs in defeat, slumping on the couch. "has tobio even agreed to this?" </p><p>before kageyama can answer for himself, oikawa chirps, "of course! this is for his benefit anyway." </p><p>iwaizumi stares at his boyfriend for moment before shaking his head. "alright, but dont do anything stupid." </p><p>kageyama feels a sense of dejavu as they walk through the front door of sunshine ramen and shoves his hands into his front pockets, stomach doing flips. he doesnt want oikawa saying anything stupid in front of hinata, or hinata's coworkers. </p><p>yachi doesnt serve them tonight, instead, the same tall blonde waiter from tuesday is in charge of their table and immediately kageyama doesnt sit well with him. </p><p>his voice is monotone and he sounds like he doesnt want to be there. well, that makes the two of them. kageyama eyes his name tag.</p><p>'tsukkishima', it reads. </p><p>when they're finished ordering, oikawa asks the waiter when hinata is off for the night. </p><p>the waiter throws them a strange look. "uh...im pretty sure he finishes in an hour."</p><p>oikawa gives him a smile and kageyama can tell that tsukkishima wants nothing more than to leave. "thanks! tell him kageyama tobio says hello!"</p><p>kageyama throws him a murderous glare but oikawa just ignores him.</p><p>"ok...um, your food will be out soon."</p><p>the waiter leaves and kageyama face palms, feeling the secondhand embarrassment. or maybe its firsthand, he cant tell.</p><p>"what am i even doing here?" he asks no one in particular. </p><p>of course oikawa is the one to answer him, "sorting out your nonexistent love life!" </p><p>ding!</p><p>iwaizumi's phone lights up on the table and he picks it up, checking the newly sent message. he frowns and oikawa peeks over his shoulder. his face falls. </p><p>"iwaizumi."</p><p>kageyama frowns as the two look at each other, oikawa's face growing serious. </p><p>"what's wrong?" he asks. oikawa's never really serious unless he has to be. kageyama knows this for a fact.</p><p>"we need to go," oikawa says, standing. he grabs iwaizumi's hand and grabs his keys off him. kageyama follows without question, because if oikawa is acting this way then something horrible has happened. </p><p>kageyama follows oikawa out of the restaurant, a bad, bad feeling settling in his gut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. about hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hinata is an adorable entrepreneur with sugawara by his side</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but i hope you enjoy it! also if you couldnt already tell, this isnt a beta'd work (is that the right term?) so please dont mind if there are a couple mistakes!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"kenma, can i ask you a question?" hinata stares up at the ceiling, sprawled out on kuroo's bed. the latter grunts in response and hinata takes it as a yes. </p><p>"what's kageyama like?"</p><p>kenma shrugs nonchalantly. "hes alright i guess. kinda quiet. a little weird. is in love with volleyball."</p><p>hinata hums, relaying his earlier conversation with the dark haired setter in his head. he really, really liked talking to him. when he'd heard the kenma was going out with kuroo and the setter from the volleyball team, hinata immediately invited himself, wanting to talk to the other.</p><p>when he first saw him on tuesday night he'd almost been struck speechless (and what a miracle that wouldve been). the setter was beautiful. and tall. his dark blue eyes matched with his black, solid build--he was undoubtedly the most attractive person hinata had stumbled upon since...ever. and hinata knew alot of attractive people, namely; akaashi. </p><p>he'd been a bit disheartened when kageyama showed no interest but hinata, in true hinata fashion, didnt let it faze him. he was determined to have at least one decent interaction with the other. </p><p>and now that he had, hinata couldnt stop thinking about the other. everything about him just seemed so right.</p><p>at first, hinata thought it would be hard to talk to the guy because he had this resting face that just screamed i dont want to be here. but kageyama was more than just a pretty face. </p><p>he actually seemed interested in what hinata had to say, and didnt seem to grow tired of hinata's endless rambling. he was genuine and also just as obsessed with volleyball as hinata if kenma's word is anything to go by. </p><p>he also complimented hinata's hair and something in hinata had frozen in that moment. hes always had a love hate relationship with his hair--on one hand, it's annoying to look after and draws too much attention, and on the other, it's something that reminds him of his mother. </p><p>so when kageyama said those words...hinata had felt his heart soften and resisted the urge to grip the other in a tight hug. </p><p>"i want to see him again," hinata announces sitting up, swinging his legs over the bed to look at kenma.</p><p>"shoyo, you have work to do. now go before suga-san starts blowing up your phone." kenma tells him.</p><p>hinata groans, "oh yeah. i have a job."</p><p>as hes grabbing his backpack from floor he asks, "kenma, tell me how their game goes tonight please?" </p><p>"hm," is all kenma gives in response and hinata takes that as a positive. with a skip in his step and heart light, hinata leaves the apartment and bikes downtown to the sunshine ramen. </p><p>the restaurant doesnt open until the evening but hinata and sugawara, the official owners of the place usually come in early on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays to sort out shipping orders and finances. </p><p>sugawara does most of the nitty gritty stuff, like the paperwork for shipping orders and hinata keeps on top of their finances.</p><p>the dining area of sunshine ramen is empty when hinata walks in, parking his bike just outside the store. sugawara is usually the first one to arrive because hinata has no sense of punctuality, but it's always been that way and sugawara has long since stopped caring.</p><p>he makes his way to the back and pushes open a door leading to a small room that serves as their office. like the rest of the restaurant, the office is small, but it works. sugawara is seated next to a desk strewn with paperwork, a cup of coffee beside him. </p><p>he's about to shout hello before he realizes the other is on a phone call. as quietly as he can, hinata makes himself comfortable on another chair, scanning the desk for the weekly roster. </p><p>since thursdays are paydays for their employees, and mondays are usually when they receive shipping orders, wednesdays and fridays are the busiest days for paperwork. </p><p>so of course, once hes finished with the phone call, sugawara throws hinata a strange look. the latter has already gotten to work, reading through cheques and planning out the roster for the next week. </p><p>"you're in a good mood," he notes, putting his phone down. </p><p>hinata doesnt look up but replies happily, "im always in a good mood!" </p><p>"not while doing office work." sugawara places his palm down in front of hinata's filed of vision. "did you drink coffee?" </p><p>"no!" he screws his nose up at it, brows furrowing in distaste. "i didnt, i hate the taste anyway."</p><p>"then what?" sugawara frowns. then, his face lights up, "i know! you bought a cat," he folds his arms proudly and hinata shakes his head, laughing.</p><p>"no suga-san, i just...well i may have a crush on someone from the university."</p><p>sugawara gasps, leaning forward "oh hinata, who is it?" </p><p>"kageyama from the volleyball team," hinata's ears go red and he looks down. "but ive only talked to him once so i dont know yet." </p><p>sugawara presses the others for details and of course, hinata relents, because you can never say no to the grey haired male. he relays their interaction from earlier that day and he tries his best not to act like a high school teenager in love but this is hinata. </p><p>sugawara is grinning by the time the other is done and asks, "so did you get his number?" </p><p>hinata's face falls and he buries his face in his hands. muffled, "oh no, i didnt even think of that, ugh! how and when will i get to see him again?" </p><p>"its alright hinata," sugawara assures him, pulling his hands away from his face. "he must have tons of mutual friends if he goes to the same university as kenma. you're bound to run into him again."</p><p>"i really dont know anything about relationships though, i dont even know how to drop hints!" hinata whines.</p><p>"but luckily for you, i do." the latter stands, rounding the desk to place firm hands on hinata's shoulders. "dont worry, kageyama will be head over heels for you in no time!"</p><p>"how can you be so sure?" </p><p>"how else do you think i snagged sawamura?" </p><p>"that is true," hinata nods. sugawara and daichi probably had the most stable relationship out of anyone hinata knew.</p><p>no offence to his friends but some of them gave him headaches.</p><p>kenma and kuroo were always in some sort of fight, usually because kenma was so unresponsive. yamaguchi and tsukkishima had both been mutually pining over one another for who knows how long, and bokuto and akaashi were just all over the place and they werent even in a proper relationship.</p><p>"alright, what do i do?" </p><p>---</p><p>sundays are one of hinata's favorite days. although the restaurant is one of his favorite places, he enjoys the break from the chaos of the kitchen as he doesnt have to work on sundays. </p><p>he's always been a morning person and is up before the sun. his apartment is close to bokuto and akaashi's so he usually goes for runs with bokuto, however, since the other was out of town for the weekend, hinata braves the streets alone. </p><p>getting his legs moving is always a great stress reliever for him, and helps him to burn some of his excess energy. today, he takes a longer route since bokuto isnt with him and finds himself running through the university campus. </p><p>as expected, theres no one to be seen this early in the morning and hinata revels in it, circling the entire place a couple times before making his way back home again. </p><p>his roommate, miya osamu is still fast asleep by the time he returns, so hinata is careful to keep quiet. he takes a shower, and steps out feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. </p><p>their fridge and cupboards are getting pretty empty, so hinata throws on some shorts and steals osamu's jumper that's hanging off the edge of his bed, heading to their local market. he also makes sure to remember to bring his own bags because too often hes had to beg stall owners to lend him one. </p><p>he much prefers markets over grocery stores because the ingredients are fresh and he loves chatting to the stall owners. since it's still pretty early in the morning, many of the stalls havent been touched and hinata zeroes in on the produce first.</p><p>he barters his way through several stalls and finds half his bags are already full. not that hes surprised. he scouts the rest of the market for some fresh seafood and meat before heading back towards the apartment. </p><p>on his way, he remembers they still need some milk and bread (its mainly osamu who drinks it because hinata cant stand cows milk) so he pops into a nearby convenience store. </p><p>as hes reaching for a milk bottle be hears his name from a very familiar voice. </p><p>"hinata-san?" </p><p>he almost drops his bag of tomatoes as he cranes his neck to find kageyama with a bottle of milk in his own hand. he tries not stare because kageyama is wearing a tight running shirt that perfectly showcases his physique and--</p><p>"kageyama-kun? what are you doing here?" hinata asks and immediately he wants to disappear because the answer should be obvious.</p><p>"uh, grabbing some milk." he nods to the groceries in the smaller's hands. "you stopped by the market?" </p><p>hinata nods, "yeah, i go most sundays. the foods alot nicer."</p><p>"ah, i see. well i dont wanna bother you so i'll go pay for this," kageyama gives him a nod. "it was nice seeing you."</p><p>no, it was nice seeing you, hinata thinks. as he watches kageyama make his way to the counter he remembers he also has to pay for the milk and walks to catch up to the other. </p><p>after paying, hinata asks, "so you live around here?" </p><p>kageyama nods. "yeah, two blocks down. since it's close to the university. and you?"</p><p>"ah, im just across the road in that apartment," he does his best to point and kageyama follows his finger, nodding.</p><p>"how do you get to the restaurant? since it's so far, i mean." </p><p>"i usually bike, but when my ankles bothering me, a friend picks me up." hinata says, and has to pause for a moment to adjust osamu's hoodie. "damn this hoodie, it's way too big."</p><p>kageyama doesnt comment and instead offers to help hinata carry his groceries. the latter waves him off though, "oh it's fine, i only have to cross the road."</p><p>oh so he's also a gentleman? add that to the list of things that make kageyama all the more attractive, hinata thinks.</p><p>"well, this is where i leave," kageyama points down the road in the opposite direction and hinata tries not to let his face fall in disappointment. instead he tries to give the other his biggest smile.</p><p>"alright, good bye kageyama!" he gives the other a wave (as good as wave he can whilst holding all the groceries).</p><p>the other nods, "goodbye." he begins to jog in the other direction and hinata turns to his own apartment building, a silly smile lighting his face. a funny sensation begins building in his chest and he does his best to stifle it because he does not need to be acting like a high school girl in love.</p><p>he'll snatch kageyama when the time is right. </p><p>he thinks back to his conversation with sugawara.</p><p>("you need to be patient," sugawara tells him and hinata almost pouts because patience is not his strongest virtue. sugawara frowns at him, "dont look at me like that! you need to wait until the time is right!"</p><p>"but how?" hinata complains. "im not a mind reader."</p><p>"you dont have to be. but you do have to sit back and think about what you're doing. you dont go in blindly and hope for the best."</p><p>"that's literally my motto in life," hinata sinks into his chair, suddenly feeling hopeless. theres no way kageyama, the hot, tall, university setter would settle for hinata, the dropout chef. no way. </p><p>"i already know you're comparing yourself to him," sugawara rolls his eyes. "just breathe and let things happen on their own. if you're meant to be, things will fall into place." )</p><p>hinata hopes that this coincidental run into kageyama is a sign that they're meant to be. and now that hinata knows they live only two blocks away from each other, his hopes of catching the setter's eyes dont seem so futile. </p><p>just breath and let things happen on their own.</p><p>alright, he can do that.</p><p>--</p><p>"shoyo!" the sound of bokuto's very voice breaks him from his daze and he looks up to find the other waving a hand in front of his face. "you're blacking out on me little man!" </p><p>"sorry, was just thinking..." hinata says, going back to chopping up some onions. he usually made bokuto breakfast in the mornings since akaashi usually had a morning shift at a nearby cafe during weekdays. </p><p>if he wasnt around to do it, bokuto would probably forget to eat and give akaashi hell, whining about his empty stomach. it was also nice to hang out with someone before work started up.</p><p>"what'cha thinking about?" bokuto cupped his chin on his palms, resting his elbows on the bench top. </p><p>"nothing much," hinata says. just kageyama in his running clothes look very very fine, and cute at the same time with a milk bottle in hand. also kageyama offering to carry his groceries like a gentleman.</p><p>to change the subject before bokuto can begin prying, "you have volleyball training this afternoon?" </p><p>bokuto's face lights up, "oh yeah! coach said we were gonna work on our defense." </p><p>hinata raises an eyebrow at that, pouring the chopped onion into a bowl. he turns to the stove, lighting the flames. "no spiking?" </p><p>bokuto makes a face that hinata interprets as a pout. "sadly not. coach said our defense was more than lacking last friday. but it's ok since kageyama will probably stay a little later to set for me!" </p><p>hinata turns his head at the mention of the setter. trying to act nonchalant he asks, "kageyama? hes your setter right?"</p><p>of course hinata already knows this, but he cant have bokuto suspecting anything. especially with the latter's tendency to say whatever's on his mind. </p><p>"yeah! he's real good too." bokuto says excitedly. "they call him the 'genius setter'." </p><p>hinata raises his eyebrows at that, sauteeing the onions on the pan. "he's that good? he has his own nickname?" this is news to hinata.</p><p>he knew kageyama was good, he had to be to play in the top team in the university. but he didnt realise that he had his own nickname in the volleyball world. considering hes never actually watched a game of bokuto's, hes never been able to witness kageyama's talents. </p><p>the only reason he knows bokuto is good is because a) hes a starter on the team and b) he always pulls hinata out of bed on saturday mornings--when hes not hungover--to go down to the park with him and play. </p><p>"yeah, hes had it since like middle school i think," bokuto explains. "but hes also really really good at serving and spiking too. hes like, your worse nightmare on the court!"</p><p>hinata cracks two eggs into the pan, and stirs it around with his chopsticks. bokuto has a tendency to exaggerate things but with the others animated praise of kageyama, hinata wants nothing more than to see him in action. </p><p>it's a shame that he cant give his shift to anyone else. and fridays are always the busiest so he cant even ask sugawara to just let him off this one time. he'd have to be dying to miss a friday night at the restaurant.</p><p>"i really wanna see him play now," hinata whines. </p><p>"too bad you work every friday night." bokuto sighs, "our games are really awesome too!"</p><p>"stop rubbing it in," hinata groans. </p><p>"hey!" bokuto's face lights up, "why dont you come to our training tonight?"</p><p>"i cant," hinata tells him, sliding bokuto's breakfast omelette onto a plate. "i have work remember?"</p><p>"yeah but we finish real late when we stay after training" bokuto says, "like sometimes at eleven!" </p><p>hinata is wide eyed and hopeful at the sound of that. he usually gets off at ten, but he could probably leave a little early tonight since it's a monday. he tilts his head in consideration, feigning only a little interest. "hmm, i guess i could drop by for a bit afterwards. you need to text me though, i dont wanna show up and no ones there."</p><p>bokuto nods his head vigorously and with a very determined look on his face he promises hinata with a loud, "yes! of course i will! i wont forget!"</p><p>for the rest of the day, it's all hinata can think about. when he enters the office around lunchtime, with two homemade bento boxes in hand (sugawara lives on only coffee and daichi often scolds him for that) he has the biggest grin plastered on his face.</p><p>he tells everything and for a while the two gush over hinata's newfound crush. then sugawara makes him do some actual work before they head out to run some errands together. hinata is giddy all throughout so sugawara tells him to go for a run to burn some of his energy before they open for the evening.</p><p>it's no use though. </p><p>running only reminds him of kageyama since he saw him yesterday morning in his running clothes. showering makes him conscious of what he looks like because he'll be seeing kageyama soon and--oh no.</p><p>hinata buries his face in his hands as hes standing at the bathroom mirror. </p><p>he must've looked so stupid yesterday in front of the other with osamu's stupid hoodie and his shorts. more than once a stall owner would mistake him for a lost child--kageyama probably thought he looked childish too. ugh. </p><p>stupid short genes. </p><p>now, if anything, hes even more on edge than he was before. it's alright, the kitchen usually drains the life out of him. </p><p>he tries to keep himself busy once they open and the first flood of hungry customers come through but he keeps dozing off, mind elsewhere (kageyama). </p><p>yamaguchi confronts him when he almost chops his finger off. </p><p>"hinata you're acting strange," he pulls the others arm to save him from cutting himself. "you've never been this...out of it."</p><p>hinata tries to play it off, "oh sorry, im just kinda tired today." </p><p>its evident that yamaguchi isnt convinced, an unimpressed look on his face, but he sighs and walks off telling hinata to, "be careful and stay out of trouble." </p><p>"yes, yes alright!" hinata responds.</p><p>for the rest of the night yamaguchi continues to keep an eye on the other but hinata is now training his full attention on the food in front of him, determined to prove to the other that he really is 'just tired'.</p><p>it seems to work (at least hinata hopes so) since yamaguchi tells him he can leave early since the restaurant isnt so busy. hinata tries not to look super relieved and instead makes a show of cleaning up his station and throws a parade of goodbyes to the rest of the kitchen staff.</p><p>throwing on a much better fitted hoodie than osamu's oversized ones and his running shoes, hinata begins cycling towards the university campus where the indoor volleyball court is located.</p><p>when he arrives, he parks his bike just outside the entrance and notes akaashi's car parked a few meters away. good. that means bokuto is still there. </p><p>he checks his phone. it reads; 10:06. </p><p>he does his best to fix his hair before walking in, and takes a few deep breaths. alright. he can do this. just act natural hinata, you're only here to watch.</p><p>he throws his hands into his pockets to hide his nervous shaking and to feign a cool facade. it's practically empty aside from the four players remaining; kuroo, bokuto, yaku, and kageyama. akaashi is sitting on one of the benches, looking at something on his phone. </p><p>the smell of sweat and floor cleaner combined nip at the tips of hinata's nose and he breathes it in. he cant remember the last time he stepped into an actual gymnasium. </p><p>kuroo and yaku spot him first, the taller calling out in surprise, "hinata? whatre you doing here?" </p><p>once hes closer, hinata replies, voice surprisingly steady, "bokuto invited me to watch since, you know, ive never seen you guys play." </p><p>yaku grins at him, "alright! let's play a two on two then! me and kuroo against bokuto and kags."</p><p>"dont call me that yaku-san," kageyama grumbles. he looks at hinata and nods with a polite, "hello."</p><p>"shoyo!" bokuto pulls him into a headlock, "long time no see! watch me smash this guy!" pointing at kuroo.</p><p>kuroo grins, clapping his hands together. "alright, let's start."</p><p>hinata stands awkwardly at the net for a moment before shuffling towards the bench to sit beside akaashi. akaashi mutters a, "hello," before turning back to his phone. </p><p>kuroo serves first and for the first two plays, kuroo and yaku seem to have the upper hand, the libero taking the brunt of the receiving. however, as bokuto and kageyama get the feel of working with only two players on the court, they begin to catch up. </p><p>theres alot of smack talk between kuroo and bokuto and evidently this gets the latter fired up. it gets hinata excited when bokuto tells kageyama to, "just focus on setting to me, i'll do rest!"</p><p>hinata watches kageyama closely, although he tries not to be obvious. true to bokuto's word, his serves are amazing, and hinata can tell that kageyama isnt even playing to his full potential, probably worn out from his training. </p><p>when they've all found a groove with the two on two, the rallies begin to lengthen out and hinata cant take his eyes off them for a moment because they're just so...good. </p><p>kageyama's sets are so scarily precise that hinata finds himself flinching everytime he touches the ball. bokuto is having a field day playing against one blocker but kuroo gets him a few times, and yaku is always bringing up the rear. </p><p>during a particularly long rally, hinata watches as kageyama prepares to set for bokuto one more time, certain that theyll secure the point with another one of bokuto's straights. he even catches kageyama glance in bokuto's direction and as he jumps to set, hinata waits for the ball to fly to bokutos side. </p><p>but it doesnt.</p><p>with a subtle flick of the wrist, kageyama dumps the ball and yaku dives for it, however he doesnt connect and the ball hits the floor with a thump.</p><p>"wow!" hinata jumps out of his seat in awe, "that was amazing kageyama!" </p><p>the setter spins his head in the others direction, taken completely by surprise. for a few moments hes just silent, and hinata cant quite place the expression on his face. it's a mixture between confusion and shock. </p><p>bokuto slaps the back of the setter's head, howling with laughter, "kageyama you're supposed to acknowledge your fans! dont just stare at them with your creepy face!"</p><p>hinata goes red all over and sits down yelling out, "sorry for disrupting, continue!"</p><p>however kuroo calls the game off, slightly out of breath. "nah, im done. im going home for a shower." </p><p>once they're finished cleaning up and packing the balls away, hinata somehow finds the confidence to sneak up to kageyama's side, matching the others strides.</p><p>akaashi and bokuto have already left, the former wanting to get to bed for his shift in the morning. kuroo and yaku walk ahead of them, chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>"hey uh, about before," hinata begins nervously. "ive never seen someone set like you do. it was really, really awesome!"</p><p>kageyama looks away scratching at his nape. </p><p>"t-thanks...you didnt have work tonight?" he asks.</p><p>"actually, i did have work. but i got off early since werent too busy tonight."</p><p>"oh," kageyama raises a curious brow. "what brings you to the gymnasium this late?" </p><p>hinata pauses. he cant just say that he came to ogle and admire kageyama's playing but that's exactly what he did come for. and hinata's never been the best liar so he remains forward with the other. </p><p>"to be honest, i came to watch you play." hinata admits.</p><p>"really?" </p><p>he nods, ears growing warm. "uh, yeah. well bokuto was ranting about how good you were and i wanted to see it for myself since i can never make it for your games on fridays."</p><p>hes rambling, he knows but he cant help it. </p><p>"that's...so whatd you think? of my playing i mean," and kageyama sounds so genuinely interested in hinata's opinion that the smaller feels inclined to give honest feedback. </p><p>"you're extremely good, but i dont think you were playing your best tonight." he adds quickly, "as in you looked a little tired, i mean. but you're extremely sharp and i can tell that you're hyper aware of your surroundings. it's pretty sick to be honest." </p><p>kageyama nods, "thank you." pointing to where kuroo and yaku are loading their things into the taller's car. "i'll be catching a ride with kuroo-san. howre you getting home?" </p><p>hinata nods to his bike which is still parked up by the entrance. "i'll bike home tonight."</p><p>kageyama frowns, "seriously? it's dark out."</p><p>hinata shrugs, "i biked here from the restaurant. i'll be fine." </p><p>kageyama doesnt look too convinced and after a moment of staring at hinata in disbelief he exhales sharply through his nose. "this wont do," without warning he tells hinata to stay put. </p><p>kageyama continues to march over to kuroo's and after a few moments of talking, he walks back over. hinata gives him a puzzled look, "everything alright?"</p><p>kageyama jerks his head at him, "go get your bike, we'll go home together." </p><p>hinata gapes at him, "what?" </p><p>"i'll run beside you," he tells him. "hurry up and get your bike or i'll beat you home," kageyama says and hinata grins at him.</p><p>"oh dont worry, i'll smoke you," he yells over his shoulder as he runs to grab his bike. </p><p>even as he begins pedaling, kageyama jogging beside him, he cant believe the other is actually doing this. kageyama must be exhausted and still he insists to run home with hinata. </p><p>whatever kageyama's reasoning is, hinata isnt complaining. in fact it's nice to have someone to be with, even if they exchange little to no conversation. for once, hinata feels a little more comfortable biking on his own--people often mistake him for a child and with that comes bad people too. </p><p>more than once sketchy people have tried to approach him on his way home some nights and it's not fun to deal with. so having kageyama accompany him home...he really appreciates it. </p><p>when they arrive at kageyama's building hinata stops, a foot down to hold himself up. he looks up to the other with a gentle smile, "thank you, i really appreciate you coming with me. you really didnt have to." </p><p>kageyama shakes his head, "it's alright...i wanted to." </p><p>its silent for a moment before hinata says, "alright, i'll leave now. you must be exhausted." </p><p>kageyama nods, "be safe." </p><p>"i will," hinata promises and he takes off.</p><p>he makes it all of five meters before kageyama calls out again.</p><p>"hinata wait!" </p><p>the smaller comes to an abrupt halt, turning around to face kageyama. he'd be lying if he said his heart didnt just leap out of his chest at the sound. </p><p>he raises his eyebrows, "what's wrong?" </p><p>"um," kageyama fidgets with his pockets, pulling out his phone. "your number." he jogs to catch up to where hinata is standing. "give me your number and text me when you get home."</p><p>hinata stares wide eyed at kageyama's phone which is held out with both his hands. kageyama prods his arms forward and hinata gathers himself, nodding. </p><p>"o-of course!" planting both feet on the ground to steady himself, he quickly dials in his number, and adds himself to kageyama's contact list. </p><p>shoyo :)</p><p>"alright, i'll head off now!" hinata tells him and before kageyama can reply, the orange haired chef is already pedalling down the pavement. </p><p>osamu is still studying when he walks in, so he heads off to shower and sleep, staying out of the other's way. before he drifts off he remembers to flick a quick text to kageyama, who has already sent him a text.</p><p>From: xxx-xxxx-xx <br/>this is kageyama tobio. </p><p>hinata giggles stupidly at kageyama's straightforward style of texting. it suits him so much, hinata thinks. he adds the setter to his contact list and for a few minutes, he ponders over different contact names before deciding on one.</p><p>To: yama yama <br/>im home! thank you again for joining me :)<br/>have a good sleep! </p><p>his dreams are filled with bike rides at night with a certain blue eyed setter.</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. it comes crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kageyama has a rough week. at least hinata is there to brighten his day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>forewarning; i dont know much about what it's like to be a chef in Japan, letalone a young one, and i am sure my portrayal of chef!hinata is far from accurate, but ive tried my best to make the story as realistic as possible!</p><p>also idk how college works over there either, so it's probably not accurate!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to say that it's been a rough week would be an understatement. it's been a terrible week. ever since that saturday night both oikawa and iwaizumi have been on edge and more often than not, have had to shut the door to oikawa's room to muffle their arguments.</p><p>iwaizumi hasn't been coming around as often either and when he does, theyre usually fighting about something.</p><p>kageyama knows it's none of his business so he doesnt pry. but it's starting to get on his nerves. </p><p>oikawa is alot more irritable at the moment, which means hes drinking alot more. usually when this happens, it's due to stress from school or work, so kageyama will ask iwaizumi to come over and calm the other down.</p><p>but this time, iwaizumi is the one stressing oikawa out. and when kageyama comes home on wednesday night to oikawa passed out on the couch he sighs and grabs a wet cloth to wipe the other down. </p><p>hes only had one and a half bottles which is a relief so kageyama throws them into the recycling. he then cleans the others face since theres residue crumbs from his dinner and drool. he then proceeds to haul the other down the hallway and into his own bed.</p><p>all throughout, oikawa doesnt wake up but he whines and groans here and there. </p><p>once he's finished, kageyama quickly showers and changes and decides to sleep beside oikawa to make sure he doesnt throw up on himself in the middle of the might. </p><p>when morning comes, oikawa obviously has a hangover, so kageyama serves him some water. hes not actually sure what to give the other to eat though since he doesnt drink himself. </p><p>as the other is drinking his water half asleep, kageyama asks, "oikawa how long are you gonna keep doing this?" </p><p>the other shrugs, sitting up. he looks exhausted. "as long as i need to."</p><p>"you're ridiculous," kageyama mutters. </p><p>oikawa sighs, a sad look on his face. "tobio?" </p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"do you think im too pushy?" oikawa asks and it takes kageyama by surprise. </p><p>"hm, i mean sometimes yeah, but you always mean well." kageyama tells him honestly. </p><p>oikawa looks down at his hands, and kageyama has the sudden urge to embrace him. he doesnt though since hes not sure how to comfort people properly. "iwaizumi told me im too pushy and nosey," he admits, and his voice wavers. "and that i need to stop trying to police everything in his life." </p><p>kageyama just a sits there, listening. he knows oikawa doesnt want him to say anything. he just needs someone to talk to.</p><p>"but im not trying to police him you know? i just wanna be honest and tell him what i think. i cant help it if we disagree over things," oikawa says, and tears begin sprouting at his eyes, lips quivering. "but im so so scared of losing him tobio," he covers his face with his hands and something in kageyama breaks at the sight of oikawa.</p><p>without thinking, he has his arms in a tight grip around the others frame and oikawa leans into him willingly. </p><p>"i dont know what's happening between you two," kageyama says quietly, "but i know how much iwaizumi-san loves you." </p><p>for the rest of the day, kageyama stays home with the oikawa and they spend it eating ice cream (mainly oikawa) and ramen in front of the couch. kageyama makes sure all alcoholic drinks are hidden away, but oikawa seems content with what he has. </p><p>kageyama makes sure he keeps drinking water and makes him take some panadol. </p><p>and once oikawa's cried himself out, kageyama leads him to the bathtub and then back to bed. he flicks a quick text to kuroo telling him he'll be a little late to training that night. </p><p>it doesnt take much for his roommate to fall asleep and once he does, he leaves a note and glass of water on the bedside table, telling him that he'll be back around eleven. </p><p>kageyama then leaves for training, locking the apartment door behind him. </p><p>he knows iwaizumi well enough to know the other wouldnt blindly accuse oikawa of such things. but things are getting out of hand and kageyama hates getting caught in the middle of their mess.</p><p>he sends iwaizumi a text.</p><p>To: iwa hajime <br/>hes not doing well. you should check on him. sort things out.</p><p>oikawa will probably be mad at him for asking iwaizumi to talk to him but it's for the best. he hopes that whatever they're going through doesnt break them.</p><p>--</p><p>iwaizumi replies to him during class on friday morning. </p><p>From: iwa hajime <br/>i'll come by this afternoon. </p><p>To: iwa hajime <br/>alright. </p><p>originally, he was meant to go back home and finish off some coursework, but he doesnt want to get caught in the crossfire of iwaizumi and oikawa's mess. he flicks a text to kuroo, asking to crash at his place to do some work. </p><p>The other replies a few minutes later.</p><p>From: kuroo <br/>im in class, but kenma should be there. he wont mind as long as you're quiet.</p><p>kageyama sighs. he doesn't want to bother kenma since hes not all that close with him so he tells kuroo he wont need somewhere to go. </p><p>it's at that moment, his phone buzzes and kageyama checks his notifications. it's probably oikawa or iwaizumi. to his surprise however, its neither of the two. </p><p>From: shoyo :) <br/>hi kageyama! sorry to bother you but i was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat? i wanted to return the favor you gave on monday.</p><p>he stares at his phone, eyes wide. he rereads the message over and over, trying to process the information. hinata was...asking him to hang out? </p><p>he begins to panic, unsure of how to respond. usually he'd consult with oikawa before making such a decision concerning social interaction but that's not an option now.</p><p>if he told kuroo, he wouldnt hear the end of it and the latter is in class anyway. damnit, how should he go about this?</p><p>he doesnt know if hes prepared to have a one on one with hinata just yet. Monday night doesnt really count since they didnt really talk that much. what if he makes a fool of himself and hinata decides he doesnt want to see kageyama? </p><p>get a hold of yourself kageyama! hes just asking you to hang out, he doesnt actually like you. hes just saying thank you.</p><p>taking a deep breath, kageyama types into the message bar ever so slowly. </p><p>To: shoyo :)<br/>that sounds nice. i would like to. when are you available? </p><p>to his surprise, hinata responds within a matter of seconds. </p><p>From: shoyo :)<br/>im free right now! hbu?</p><p>kageyama thinks for a moment. he was gonna kill some time by doing some course work somewhere but lunch with hinata sounds more appealing.</p><p>To: shoyo :)<br/>i am also free. where should we go get lunch? </p><p>From: shoyo :)<br/>come to my restaurant, i'll cook something yummy for you!! </p><p>To: shoyo :)<br/>alright. i will be there shortly.</p><p>it takes him a little under half an hour to bus to the restaurant since the campus is a relatively long walk from the sunshine ramen. once he's outside, it doesnt seem to be open. kageyama's heart races and he panics for a moment, wondering if hinata was just playing with him. </p><p>but he pushes that idea aside--theres no way, hinata wouldnt do that. at least, he hopes the other would never do that. and then theres rhe logical explanation right in front of his eyes which is the sign that discloses their opening hours. </p><p>five in the evening till ten on weekdays. </p><p>he frowns, and messages hinata. </p><p>just as he's about to press send, the familiar chime of the bell on the front door sounds. kageyama looks up.</p><p>"you're here! come in," hinata smiles brightly at him with a beckoning hand. </p><p>kageyama follows the shorter into his restaurant. its empty and dimly lit but for some reason, it feels just as homely as it did when kageyama first stepped into it. </p><p>"you've been here once before right?" hinata asks, walking around the counter. kageyama follows him, unsure if he should be following the smaller into the kitchen.</p><p>it feels like hes invading hinata's personal space. </p><p>"actually ive been a few times." kageyama answers. </p><p>hinata raises his eyebrows at the other, grabbing an apron and wrapping it around his torso. kageyama tries not to stare but he cant help but admire the other's slim form. hes so...small.</p><p>"oh really? howd you like it? you like the food?" </p><p>"yeah, it was really nice. i usually dont eat out because oikawa, my roommate, is a pretty good cook. but i really liked it here," kageyama admits. </p><p>the kitchen is bigger than kageyama imagined, and hinata looks right at home as he begins pulling ingredients from the shelves and cooking equipment. </p><p>"wow, is that a compliment! thanks," he nods to a stool tucked in the corner. "you can pull that out and sit if you want." </p><p>kageyama does so, and props himself up close to hinata's workspace.</p><p>"i'll make my specialty," hinata announces proudly, "lemon chicken and egg noodle soup!" </p><p>as he begins washing some vegetables he explains, "this isnt actually on the menu since yams, the other chef i work with, hates making it. and he says we shouldn't since it's technically a vietnamese style dish but i love it!"</p><p>it's kind of fascinating watching hinata in his element. whether its frying something in a wok, or even cleaning his knife on his apron, he looks so...at ease. </p><p>he also looks good doing it and kageyama stops trying to conceal his ogling eyes. hinata doesnt seem to mind as he continues to chatter as he normally would, rarely looking up at kageyama.</p><p>kageyama doesnt realise how hungry he is until hinata slides the finished dish in front of him. with all that was going on with oikawa and iwaizumi, kageyama has been grossly undereating. </p><p>he thanks his stomach for not growling.</p><p>"eat up!" hinata beams proudly. </p><p>"what about you?" kageyama peers at the other. hinata laughs and the sound is like music to kageyama's ears. </p><p>"of course i made enough for the both of us," hinata gestures to his own bowl. when he notices how kageyama is hesitant, he raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"you dont like it?" he sounds a little disappointed and kageyama is quick to refute the idea. </p><p>"no, no, it looks amazing really it's just..." kageyama is lost for words and without warning, hinata shoves a mouthful of egg noodles between his lips.</p><p>"dont be shy--"</p><p>big mistake. </p><p>kageyama almost spits it out, exhaling rapidly, "h-hot...sh...sh.." </p><p>hinata slaps a palm over his own mouth, "oh no, im so sorry!" he scrambles for a bottle of water but theres only a half full carton of milk sitting in the kitchen chiller room. </p><p>"here!" hinata almost throws it at the other, "drink this, it'll help!" </p><p>kageyama fumbles for the bottle because its glass and oh lord this is so embarrassing--he places the milk on the bench trying to recollect himself while hinata rushes to his side in a flurry. </p><p>"kageyama im so sorry, that was so stupid of me," he rambles and kageyama's cheeks grow hot as he swallows down the noodles.</p><p>hinata pauses for a moment, a tentative hand resting on the other's shoulder. "kageyama?" </p><p>the setter explodes at him, "what was that for?" </p><p>hinata jumps back, bowing furiously, hands flailing in front of him. "i didnt mean to! please dont kill me!"</p><p>kageyama's eyes grow wide, and in a much softer tone, "hey im not...im not actually mad."</p><p>"really?" hinata's face brightens at that, relieved. "oh gosh, but still that was stupid, please accept this bottle of precious milk as an apology," hinata pushes said bottle toward the other and kageyama actually laughs. </p><p>"you're such a klutz, how are you the head chef," he teases, pointing his chopsticks at the other.</p><p>"hey, im not that clumsy!" hinata pouts and the awkward air that had surrounded them has now dissipated. kageyama feels much more comfortable with the other. </p><p>"pfte, sure." kageyama takes a spoonful of noodles between his chopsticks and blows.</p><p>"ok, i'll prove it to you!" hinata declares and kageyama quirks a brow at him.</p><p>"how?" </p><p>hinata ponders over it for a moment, and kageyama waits patiently. "just--let me think about it alright."</p><p>kageyama chuckles, "alright." </p><p>"so, hows the food? you like the chicken?" </p><p>kageyama glances at the other and notes that hinata's already halfway through his share. </p><p>"it's really good," he answers. "when did you open this place anyway?"</p><p>"almost a year ago," hinata tells him. "it was a little hard at first since i was still studying and we only had tsukki as a waiter but once bokuto got word around, it's been pretty good ever since. we're still looking for a few more workers though."</p><p>"tsukki?" kageyama asks. </p><p>"hes that tall blonde waiter," hinata shoots an arm in the air, "like real tall. hes kind of a snot but eh, he makes it work." </p><p>kageyama snorts, "i know exactly who you're talking about," he thinks back to when oikawa had dragged him here on the weekend. "he served us once."</p><p>"i hope he didnt give you grief, he can be a pain sometimes," hinata says. </p><p>"why keep him around?" </p><p>hinata's mouth curls into a fond smile and kageyama's stomach does flips at the sight. "well ive known him since we were young, and even though hes a bit of an asshole, he's always looked out for me. the same goes for the rest of the kitchen staff."</p><p>kageyama nods, "i understand." he thinks of oikawa and iwaizumi. both of whom can be a needle in his side, but undoubtedly will always have his back. "my roommate is a little similar."</p><p>"oikawa right? i met him once before!" hinata replies. "the one with like the hair," hinata gestures with both hands smoothing his unruly orange hair. </p><p>kageyama nods, "yeah, that's the one. except hes more...how do i put this, pushy? not really an asshole. just kind of obnoxious and loud." </p><p>"he seemed cool when i met him," hinata says with a considering tone, taking a bite of his chicken. </p><p>"i mean yeah, hes very talkative which is good for me since, you know," he glances at the smaller. "i suck with people."</p><p>hinata gives him a funny look. "really? you seem just fine with me and we just met like, what, a week ago?" </p><p>kageyama shrugs, "well that's because you're...you? i dont know." he looks down towards his food because he can feel the blush creeping across his face. </p><p>"im what?" hinata peers up at him.</p><p>"you're good at carrying a conversation, and i like listening to you talk. </p><p>hinata takes a moment before responding with a quiet, "i like talking to you too." his voice is soft and much more withdrawn than his usual and kageyama turns his eyes toward him.</p><p>hinata's large brown eyes stare back. he doesnt know what compels him but kageyama reaches a hand out and lightly pats the others head. </p><p>his lips tug upward ever so slightly, "we should hang out more often then."</p><p>if oikawa were here he'd probably scream. hell, kageyama's screaming on the inside because what. the. hell. </p><p>he's half expecting hinata to swat his hand away or recoil from him, but instead he gives him a soft smile in return. "alright."</p><p>kageyama retracts his hand and continues to eat, hoping the other doesnt catch onto the slight shake of his hands. if he does, hinata doesnt mention it.</p><p>instead he asks, "so what do you like to do?" </p><p>kageyama thinks for a moment. he doesnt go out often if he's being completely honest. and if he is, it's usually because either oikawa or kuroo has dragged him along to some outing. </p><p>"i dont actually get out much," he admits. "what do you suggest?" </p><p>hinata perks up excitedly, "i usually go out with kenma to eat but theres also things like the arcade--"</p><p>"--arcade? isnt that like, for little kids?"</p><p>hinata's mouth is wide and offended, he replies, "what? no! the arcade is for all ages, but if you dont wanna go, we dont have to. anyway, theres that, or ice skating--"</p><p>kageyama groans, "--that sounds horrible." he thinks back to the one time oikawa took him ice skating in high school and he would not like to revisit that ever again. especially with hinata. </p><p>the amount of embarrassment and humiliation makes him shiver.</p><p>"oh shush," hinata tells him, pulling out his phone. opening his notes he shows kageyama the screen. "ive made a bucket list of things i wanna do with friends. theres plenty of options!"</p><p>the setter stares at the long list of restaurants and places. he looks at hinata in disbelief. he didnt even know there were this many places to go in their area. </p><p>"you plan to go to...all of these places?" </p><p>"duh," hinata gives him a look. "why else would i write them down? anyway, take your pick!" he hands the phone to kageyama who takes it in his hands gently. </p><p>he scans the list for a few minutes while hinata finishes off his own food. nothing catches his eye until he spots one thing. </p><p>"we could do this?" kageyama suggests, pointing to said option.</p><p>hinata frowns for a moment, looking for kageyama's suggestion. his face lights up once he spots it. "ah! that's perfect!" hinata grins. "alright, we should find some time next week go."</p><p>"alright," kageyama agrees. </p><p>hinata then cleans up the rest of their things and walks kageyama to the bus stop, chatting mindlessly to the other about their plans for next week. </p><p>before stepping onto the bus, kageyama thanks hinata for the food and waves him goodbye. for the duration of the bus ride, his thoughts are filled with the orange haired male and how excited he seemed to be when kageyama suggest they hangout. </p><p>a buzz on his phone breaks him from his daze and kageyama checks his messages. </p><p>all are three from oikawa. </p><p>From: oikawa-san <br/>we're taking a break<br/>are you coming back anytime soon?<br/>tobio i want a hug :( </p><p>kageyama's heart sinks to his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was a little shorter, mainly because im currently in a very long and dragged out exam season (covid has messed up my exam system i swear) so the chapters will be shorter. however, i'll try to keep updates sporadic and forthcoming since this is like my escape from reality lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. and so we see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hinata has to hire more employees and along the way, he runs into oikawa at a cafe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>forewarning; again, i have no idea what the demands of being a chef or college student in japan is like at all, so these are not accurate depictions of reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he stares at the reflection before him, debating whether or not to actually brush through his hair or to just leave it the way it is; sticking out in every direction. </p><p>hinata decides to leave it, and struts out of the bathroom whistling. osamu is in the kitchen eating so he decides to snag another one of his roommate's hoodies. they make him look like a kid but osamu is always buying the branded stuff so hinata likes wearing them. </p><p>he throws on some shorts before moisturizing and heading into the kitchen. osamu is scrolling on his phone, munching on some cereal. </p><p>he glances up at hinata and sighs, "when are you gonna wear your own clothes for once?" </p><p>hinata laughs, opening the fridge, searching for something to eat. he's feeling lazy today, so he opts for the osamu's leftover takeout. "when i move out."</p><p>osamu is a great roommate in the respect that he mostly keeps to himself and hates having guests over. which works out fine for hinata since he prefers to be outdoors when he's with his friends. </p><p>he's also a relatively clean person and has an endless collection of hoodies for hinata to steal from. </p><p>hinata had met osamu during his first year at culinary school, where the older was practically hinata's guardian angel. if it werent for osamu, hinata wouldve probably flunked every course.</p><p>they didnt get along all that well at first but osamu couldnt seem to shake the orange haired boy. conveniently enough for hinata, who'd been sleeping on tsukkishima's couch bed for his first eight months of culinary school, osamu was looking for a roommate. </p><p>hence their current arrangement. </p><p>"well that wont be for a while," osamu drawls. </p><p>"of course!" hinata replies, planting himself at the table beside the other. "you're the best roommate one could ask for." </p><p>osamu gives him a look before saying, "considering the only other roommate you've had was tsukkishima, anyone is an upgrade from that prick."</p><p>through a mouthful of takeout, hinata retorts, "he's not all that bad."</p><p>it falls on deaf ears. osamu rolls his eyes, "sure."</p><p>"he really isnt," hinata continues, "like, ok, he can be kinda boring and mean sometimes but he did let me freeload for a lot longer than most people wouldve."</p><p>osamu shrugs, "ok i'll admit. that was nice of him but you're practically his unofficial little brother, so, doesnt count." </p><p>it's hard for others to see tsukkishima the way hinata sees him. it's not that he blames anyone for it either because tsukkishima doesnt exactly try to warm up to new faces, especially once he's decided he's not interested. and hes not afraid to tell it to you straight either. </p><p>in that sense, he's an asshole. </p><p>but for hinata...tsukkishima has been there through thick and thin. he was there for hinata when his mother died and his world fell to pieces. if it werent for tsukkishima, hinata wouldve lost his spirit. </p><p>he could've been a completely different person to the one he was now. </p><p>"alright," hinata sighs in resignation. he knows theres no point in defending tsukkishima without having osamu pity him over his dead mother. changing the subject, "anyway, how's atsumu-san doing?" </p><p>"what's with this morning's conversation and talking about pricks?" osamu responds, half joking. </p><p>"i just wanna know what hes up to. he still plays volleyball, right?" </p><p>osamu nods, "yeah. i think he's on a v-league team at the moment." </p><p>"you think?" hinata palms the table, "how can you say that so casually? like it's just some measly achievement?" </p><p>osamu shrugs, standing up with his now empty cereal bowl. "whatever my brother does is whatever he does. he's always been the overachiever anyway."</p><p>"do you know when he's playing?" </p><p>"not sure. you'll have to ask him yourself, he barely texts me," osamu says cleaning his bowl in the sink. </p><p>"that's so awesome," hinata's eyes are wide with awe. "i cant believe your brother is in the v-league." </p><p>"i saw it coming," osamu points a thumb towards the door, "alright im headed out. i'll see you later."</p><p>hinata wants to shout for osamu to stay and talk some more volleyball but he doesnt. instead he grumbles a disheartened, "goodbye." </p><p>and osamu is on his way, fitting a cap on his head before the door slams shut. hinata looks down at his takeout, feeling a little sad. </p><p>that's when his phone buzzes. </p><p>From: tsukki kei<br/>akiteru said to invite you to dinner on sunday night</p><p>To: tsukki kei<br/>im down! </p><p>From: tsukki kei<br/>kk<br/>will tell you the details later</p><p>well, it seems he'll be busy on sunday night. he whoofs down the rest of his half cold breakfast and gets ready to head out himself. </p><p>for the rest of the day, hinata has to run some errands for sugawara since the latter is busy interviewing job applicants. it's hard finding reliable employees, and hinata's glad that sugawara is the one who handles it. he doesnt think he could interview someone without getting distracted. </p><p>it keeps him busy enough and on his feet that he forgets to actually eat something. by the time he gets home, he only has a few minutes to get dressed and ready for the restaurant to open and he's starving. </p><p>he clocks in with ten minutes to spare and tsukkishima is wiping down tables with yachi. he throws them cheerful greetings before making a beeline towards the kitchen. </p><p>he almost falls to his knees in aodration when he finds yamaguchi waiting with a plate of food before him. </p><p>before hinata can ramble his praise and gratitude, yamaguchi holds up a hand. "suga-san told me youd forget to eat so i made you this." </p><p>hinata pulls him into a hug, bursting with thanks and smiles before digging in. it's just a simple fried rice with his favorite selection of meat--pork--but it tastes so much better since his stomach is so empty. </p><p>they get to work when the first flood of hungry customers come in, and ennoshita, their dish washer gets to work with them. he's very efficient and is one of the main reasons the kitchen stays clean. </p><p>when they first opened, ennoshita put his hand up to help, since he had worked part time in a kitchen previously. fast forward a month and sugawara practically begged him to stay on until he could find a replacement. </p><p>begrudgingly, ennoshita agreed. they found a replacement three months later but had to lay them off, as the employee was always showing up late and on occasion, wouldnt turn up at all. </p><p>it was frustrating for both yamaguchi, and hinata who had to double their workload just to keep the kitchen in order, and sugawara had to, once again, ask ennoshita to help out. this time, ennoshita didnt mind so much since he's currently taking a gap semester.</p><p>the night goes by in a whirl and by the time theyre cleaning up to close, hinata is drained to the bone. he and yamaguchi clean up and prep a few things for the next day before removing their aprons and collapsing into chairs at the front of the restaurant.</p><p>ennoshita follows them out, and bids them goodbye, wrapping a scarf around his neck before pushing the door open and entering the night. </p><p>yachi and tsukkishima are still out front, eating a late dinner of instant ramen and some leftover meat. tsukkishima throws hinata a glare, ignoring yamaguchi.</p><p>"when will suga-san hire a new employee?" his tone is accusing and sharp, but hinata doesnt take it to heart. tsukkishima is usually grumpy after his shifts. </p><p>"he says he'll have someone soon," hinata replies, letting out a long breath. a moment of tense silence passes before hinata calls out, "yah, salty-shima." </p><p>"what?" the other snaps at him. </p><p>"what were you gonna tell me about that dinner on sunday?" hinata's tone is light and playful, in hopes of cheering up the drab atmosphere that's settled between the four of them. </p><p>it works--partially. tsukkishima turns away from him arms folded. he mutters, "akiteru said he'd pick us up from my apartment. says he has a family announcement and you and natsu should be there." </p><p>"woah!" hinata punches him softly in the arm and the other glares at him. its alright though, because if tsukkishima was really mad, he wouldnt still be here. "you think he's finally getting married?" </p><p>tsukkishima nudges the bridge of his glasses, "im not sure. it must be something big...my mum is pulling at her hair hoping one of us will finally get married." </p><p>"she just wants grand babies to look after!" hinata grins at the thought of it. he would probably be the unofficial wild uncle if akiteru or kei ever did get settled down and had kids. </p><p>the thought of it excites him.</p><p>"she already has natsu, isnt that enough?" tsukkishima drawls, the exhaustion evident in his voice. </p><p>"natsu's already eighteen! how is that even remotely close to an infant?" </p><p>yachi intercepts, saying, "i think little tsukkishima grandchildren would be a lot to handle though." </p><p>"if that's the case, then hinata grandchildren would be worse," yamaguchi teases. "i dont know how your mother did it kei," he says to tsukkishima.</p><p>tsukkishima mutters in response, "yeah, me neither." </p><p>hinata raises his eyebrows, "hey what's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"it means that raising four kids is a lot to handle," yachi offers. before hinata can counter her explanation yamaguchi stands, stretching his arms out.</p><p>"alright. ive gotta head home. i'll see you all tomorrow night."</p><p>"wait," tsukkishima stands, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. hinata and yachi look at each other, grinning. "let's walk together, we parked close enough."</p><p>yamaguchi's expression is soft and his mouth tugs into a smile. his cheeks glow red with heat and hinata doesnt have to look to know that tsukkishima probably looks the same, minus the smile. </p><p>"alright. let's go." over his shoulder, yamaguchi tells hinata, "make sure you lock up properly. keys are by the counter."</p><p>as the door closes behind the two, yachi and hinata squeal in unison. </p><p>"it's been how long now and they're still only dancing around each other," yachi groans in frustration. "why cant one of them just find the guts to confess?"</p><p>hinata is like a mirror expression of the other, sliding across the table to sit opposite her. "because they're both too blind to realise how smitten they are!"</p><p>yachi sighs, "if i had someone who looked at me the way they look at each other i'd thank my lucky stars and kiss the floor."</p><p>"aw yacchan."</p><p>"seriously, im twenty three," she complains. "why hasn't the universe at least broken my heart once?"</p><p>"dont speak too soon yacchan, it might just happen if you keep complaining."</p><p>she sighs, "you're right. we should go home, come on." she stands, pulling him up with her and together they lock up the restaurant, turning off all the lights and locking the door behind them. </p><p>yachi and hinata part ways as the former scales the stairs into the nearby subway station and hinata takes off on his bike. </p><p>osamu isnt home, probably caught up with work or friends. hinata washes up, then plonks down on his bed, pulling his laptop from the bedside table.</p><p>it's an older model that he's had since his first year of culinary school but it still does the job. tsukkishima keeps pestering him to upgrade but hinata cant let go of it. he and this laptop, theyve been through alot. </p><p>sugawara had sent him a text earlier, telling him to read through the interview notes and applicant cv's.</p><p>in the time it takes him to scroll through the document sugawara had sent, osamu comes in quietly, and knocks out right away. he leaves his own bullet points on the document, highlighting it to distinguish between his and sugawara's thoughts and bleary eyed, shuts the laptop. </p><p>placing it back onto the bedside table, hinata takes a turn about the apartment, closing the curtains and double checking the windows and doors are locked. at last satisfied, he returns to his and osamu's shared bedroom and drifts off to sleep. </p><p>the bedside clock reads two minute past midnight. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>he begins his day early on thursday. sugawara texts him that morning to meet up at the restaurant office to discuss possible candidates and a new roster for the employees. </p><p>both men agree that hiring two new waiters and one person to help out in the kitchen would suffice for now. they pore over the matter for a couple hours before coming to a final decision and hinata drags sugawara out of the office for a breather. </p><p>they decide to visit akaashi's cafe which isnt too far from the restaurant and settle down in a corner seat after ordering their respective drinks. </p><p>akaashi talks to them for a few minutes before heading back to the counter to serve another customer. hinata eyes the newcomer, certain that he's seen him before.</p><p>he's tall, and slim, with light brown hair and if it werent for kageyama, he'd probably say this was the most beautiful man he's ever seen. </p><p>then it clicks. </p><p>he's up before he can process it and he approaches the other as he's waiting for his coffee, "oikawa-san?" </p><p>the other turns to him, frowning for a moment. his eyes widen with recognition, "oh, it's you!" he smiles, but it doesnt quite reach his eyes. "hey hinata."</p><p>hinata cant help but notice the darks rings under his eyes, and the puffiness to accompany it. has he been crying? it's not his place to ask. instead, hinata bows in polite greeting, "i didnt think i'd run into you here." </p><p>"im actually just on my way to..." oikawa doesnt quite meet his eyes, "a friend's place. i decided to pop in and grab a coffee for the trip," he explains. he asks, "whatre you doing here?" </p><p>"im kinda on break right now. running errands with my..." hinata looks over his shoulder at sugawara, who is frowning at his phone, probably playing candy crush. "boss."</p><p>oikawa raises his eyebrows, "that's your boss?" </p><p>hinata nods, "yeah! well technically we're both the boss but...yeah, he and i opened the restaurant together."</p><p>"oh," oikawa replies, "i thought you two might've been...you know," he raises his eyebrows suggestively and hinata sputters. </p><p>"w-what? me and suga-san?" he takes once glance at the grey haired man behind them and then back at oikawa in disbelief. "no! no, of course not. he's already got a partner!" </p><p>oikawa chuckles, patting the other on the shoulder, "dont worry, i was just playing with you." </p><p>if hinata didnt know any better, he'd say oikawa's smiles and laughs looked forced.</p><p>akaashi interrupts them, "your coffee, oikawa-san." </p><p>"oh, thanks keiji-chan." he turns back to hinata, "hey little man, ive gotta dash now, but it was nice meeting you again."</p><p>he gives hinata another one of his sadsmiles, eyes barely lighting up. </p><p>hinata grins at the other, "of course! have a safe trip!" he waves and the other exits the cafe, coffee in hand. </p><p>when he returns to the table, sugawara gives him a funny look but doesnt say anything, probably too caught up in a work email. </p><p>so, hinata thinks, that's kageyama's roommate? he stares out the window, watching cars drive by and wonders why oikawa looked like the life had been drained from him.</p><p>he hopes everything is alright. </p><p>worried, he pulls out his phone and opens his messages. </p><p>To: yama yama<br/>hey i ran into your roommate at the cafe<br/>he didnt look too good</p><p>to hinata's dismay, there's no instant reply. in fact, for the rest of the day, kageyama doesnt reply to the message and when hinata's ready for bed that night, tucked in and showered, be stares at the unread message, wondering what a keeping kageyama so busy.</p><p>probably volleyball, he tells himself. </p><p>he tries to sleep but after a few minutes, it's obvious he cant, so he opens up his laptop and decides to do something useful. fortunately for him, osamu is already fast asleep.</p><p>putting his mind to work with office inquiries and emails from possible investors does his head in but the quiet constant of typing helps calm his nerves a little. he keeps his phone close, just in case kageyama replies. </p><p>not one notification comes through.</p><p>sighing, hinata closes the laptop and lies on his side, staring at his phone screen. its midnight already. </p><p>why wasnt kageyama replying? </p><p>slightly annoyed, he plants his phone facedown on the bedside table and turns to face the wall and tries to get some shut eye. </p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apologies for the lack of kagehina interaction! i swear this story is not iwaoi focused, although i do love my aoba jousai ships hehe. i also wanted to look more into osamu and tsukkishima as both play important roles in hinata's story! </p><p>that being said, buckle up for the next few chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"what are you going to do now?" his tone is telling, and oikawa must know that kageyama has been told the surface details at least, of what happened between him and his boyfriend.</p><p>"life goes on tobio," oikawa tells him and theres no sign of hurt in his voice. it's a low murmur, as if thinking out loud. "just because iwaizumi and i are taking a break doesnt mean i have to mope about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have changed the title to, 'even the brightest stars burn out', because i felt it fit the story better and to be very honest, I chose 'bike rides and tears' on a whim since I never actually had a title thought out properly, but now I've finally decided on an official title.</p><p>Also, </p><p>When the characters are texting, I've added brackets to distinguish it since i cant make the lettering bold or italic (again, i am a noob when it comes to ao3).</p><p>For example:</p><p>[ To: XXX-XXXX-XX<br/>- hello ]</p><p>Ok that's it, carry on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sun rises a little earlier this morning as the end of april draws nearer. his labored breaths come out in steady intervals, clouding the air, and kageyama pumps his arms forward, pushing for one last lap of the route. adrenaline rushes through his arms, legs, body, and he can feel the thrum of his pulse in his temples.</p><p>the false sense of controlled rhythm helps take off the edge that's built up over the past week. it's a friday morning, so no classes for him today. only a volleyball game in the evening.</p><p>he's purposefully ignored hinata's text from yesterday. he knows oikawa is in a bad place at the moment, but until he can put a finger on as to why, he doesnt feel like talking to anyone. </p><p>even hinata.</p><p>the mess that is his roommate's shakey relationship has really taken a toll on both oikawa and kageyama. for the past week, oikawa hasn't shown up to class, opting to stay at home instead. hes been calling into work, although kageyama's not sure how effective he would be at his part time with the state he's in.</p><p>as of yesterday, he's disappeared. </p><p>well, that's a rather dramatic way of framing it. he's gone to visit his mother's grave. which is a two hour drive from tokyo. kageyama couldnt stop him if he tried and if he's being honest, he thinks this solitary road trip will do oikawa some good.</p><p>of the two years theyve lived in their shared apartment together, there's been two occassions in which oikawa has up and left to visit his deceased mother. </p><p>the first time, it had kageyama worried out of his mind, both texts and calls going unanswered for over twelve hours. oikawa had recently come out to his older sister who had not taken so kindly to the news at first. </p><p>the second time was when oikawa's father married another woman. it'd been hard on the older, having seen his father almost abandon them as children when they're mother died. kageyama was a little more composed when it happened and trusted that oikawa would return when he was ready. and he did.</p><p>when they were in high school, it was no odd occurrence for oikawa to go visit his mother's grave alone, especially when he needed time to himself. however, unlike when they were in high school, the cemetery was only a fifteen minute walk from their street.</p><p>high school. a much simpler time.</p><p>by the time he's finished his final lap of the route, his lungs are on fire and he checks his phone to see if there are any messages from oikawa. none. </p><p>not that he expects there to be.</p><p>after a much needed shower, he whips up his version of a good breakfast which consists of eggs, bacon and toast. it's not the most exciting but it gets the job done. </p><p>he washes up and makes sure to clean the apartment before settling down at the counter with his laptop. </p><p>about an hour passes by before he hears the door to his apartment beep and unlock. he whips his head to see if its oikawa. a hard expression settles on his face when he sees who it is.</p><p>"iwaizumi-san." hi mouth settles into a hard line. turning a cold shoulder, he faces his back to the other. "he's not here."</p><p>"i know." iwaizumi replies, quiet and he sounds so utterly defeated. his footsteps are heavy and dragged as he approaches the other from behind. </p><p>"then why are you here?" kageyama doesnt bother trying to conceal his distaste. iwaizumi can explain himself before he gathers any sympathy from the other. </p><p>"to talk to you," the other says. "and to apologise for...everything i guess."</p><p>kageyama doesnt speak, but he lends an ear and let's his hands fall from the counter and into his lap. iwaizumi takes this as an indication to speak. </p><p>"this isnt for you to pity me or to take sides but you should know," he begins. "my mother is dying. has been for a while now. up until two weeks ago, it wasnt clear but now...they say she only has a couple more months left."</p><p>there's no self pity in his voice, no hesitation and kageyama doesnt know what to say. he's lost for words. but it still doesnt explain why oikawa is acting this way. </p><p>"im sorry hajime-san," he manages to choke out in reply. </p><p>iwaizumi let's out a tired sigh. "no one can help it."</p><p>"still," kageyama finally turns around and he finds iwaizumi sitting down at the table, shoulders slumped forward, head in his hands. "i cant imagine what you must be feeling. so im sorry."</p><p>the words come out monotone, although unintentionally. it feels insincere, his attempt at offering condolence--kageyama has never experienced grief, never known what it feels to lose someone so close to him.</p><p>sure, he's been to the odd relatives funeral but never someone as important as his mother. </p><p>"i havent told my sister," iwaizumi tells him. "i dont wanna stress her out you know? since she's pregnant and all but oikawa...he threatened to tell her. told me that it was wrong of me."</p><p>kageyama's eyes widen with realisation and he leans back, gripping the edge of the countertop. suddenly, it makes sense. "so this is what you two have been squabbling over? all because you dont want to tell your sister that your mother is going to die soon?" </p><p>"when you say it like that, it sounds pathetic," iwaizumi says. "but i guess you're right."</p><p>kageyama resists the urge to scream at the other. of course oikawa would be upset. he lost his own mother at a young age and has lived with that hole in his heart for his whole life. </p><p>"you do understand why he's mad right?" kageyama says, craning his head to glance at the other. </p><p>iwaizumi sits up and leans an elbow on the dining room table, rubbing a spot between his eyes. "of course i do."</p><p>"then why?" kageyama is scarily calm, despite the fact that he feels like his skin is on fire. </p><p>"i thought it would be better off if my sister didnt find out. she's already under enough stress as it is..." iwaizumi takes in a deep breath, never meeting the other's eyes. but after thinking about it for some time it seems oikawa was right all along." iwaizumi says, staring out their apartment window. the curtains are pulled, allowing the sunlight to filter in. "i dont really deserve him do i?"</p><p>it's not a question intended for an answer, rather, iwaizumi seems like he's already figured out an answer for himself. kageyama stays silent, still trying to process things. </p><p>standing, iwaizumi turns, headed for the door. "im sorry to have caused you so much trouble tobio. i'll go now." and with that, he leaves, and the apartment feels eerily silent. </p><p>kageyama sits there, staring at his hands, trying to feel something, anything. but it amends to nothing. he cant find it in himself to feel sad, or even grieved at the news of iwaizumi's mother because he doesnt really know the woman himself. </p><p>it's not his place to judge either way. he wouldn't know the first thing about functioning families.</p><p>so he just sits there feeling so, so empty.</p><p>before he knows it, the sun is setting and kuroo is texting him to tell him he's on his way to pick him up for their game. mindlessly, kageyama throws on his uniform and heads out the door. </p><p>for the first time, neither oikawa or iwaizumi are there to watch him play. not that it matters, kageyama tells himself, he's never worried about spectators. </p><p>--</p><p>having been stuck in his own head for the majority of the week, kageyama had completely forgotten about the outing he and hinata had intended to plan. he wakes up on saturday morning to three new messages. </p><p>[ From: shoyo :)<br/>
- hey, you might've forgotten but we were supposed to go hiking together<br/>
- it's ok if you're caught up with things though, since im too busy this weekend<br/>
- hope everything's alright with you :) ]</p><p>he leaves the message on read for now, standing to stretch his legs. padding down the hallway, kageyama peers into oikawa's room, and to his dismay, there's no sign of the older. </p><p>trying to calm his nerves, he tells himself that oikawa will be ok. he's a grown adult. </p><p>it's still hard to focus throughout the day, mind preoccupied with every worse possible scenario that could occur with oikawa. he hangs out with kuroo, who invites kageyama over to his apartment for the day. </p><p>the older provides for a nice distraction, forcing the other to play video games with him. they spend a few hours wasting time in front of kuroo's television, snacking on bags of chips and raw ramen packets. </p><p>kageyama doesnt ask where kenma is because he has a pretty good idea considering kuroo is willingly choosing kageyama over kenma. kenma often needs time away from people in general, including his beloved boyfriend. in that aspect, kageyama feels he can understand kenma a little. </p><p>by the time the afternoon rolls around, kageyama puts his controller down, reaching his arms above his head. "alright, im out."</p><p>"you're leaving already?" kuroo pouts at him, grabbing another packet of chips. </p><p>kageyama rolls his eyes, pushing off his knees and standing. "kuroo-san, it's almost three in the afternoon. i need to do something productive at least." </p><p>kuroo slumps back into the couch, eyebrows drawn down in a frown. "you're boring." </p><p>kageyama scoffs, picking up the empty snack packets, disposing them in the kitchen bin. he bids kuroo goodbye, heading out onto the street to go home. </p><p>it's not a long walk, since most of them live within a ten minute walking distance from the university. when he's back at his own apartment, he toes off his shoes before entering. an aroma of food hits him as soon as he's past the doorway and he cant help but half run into the kitchen. </p><p>oikawa is back. </p><p>"oikawa-san."</p><p>the other turns from the sink, where he's cleaning up a few dishes and offers a wry smile in return. "tobio-chan. come eat! i made an early dinner." </p><p>kageyama does as he's told, taking a seat at the countertop, where the food is splayed out neatly. it's nothing special, rice, katsu chicken and an array of vegetables, but it sends oikawa's message clearly. </p><p>dont worry about me tobio.</p><p>"how--" kageyama starts, but oikawa interrupts him, hoisting a tea towel over his shoulder. </p><p>"--tell me how your volleyball game went." </p><p>"it was good. we won in straight sets."</p><p>oikawa nods, pulling out spoons and chopsticks for the both of them. kageyama decides to hold the questions for now, as its obvious oikawa doesnt want to talk. in his own due time, he'll come around. he always does. </p><p>oikawa asks for details about his game and brings up the topic of v-league selection. </p><p>"has coach talked to any of you about v-league selections?" he asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin. </p><p>"yeah. a few of us," kageyama replies, "i know ushijima-san and bokuto-san are both aiming for it."</p><p>"they're in for sure."</p><p>"yeah, i agree." kageyama stares at his food. could he ever confidently say he was good enough for the v-league? sure, he was a prodigy in high school, but there are plenty of amazing setters that could be selected. </p><p>"what about you?" oikawa queries, nudging him lightly with his shoulder. "japan would be missing out if you didnt at least try."</p><p>"i'll try my best, but theres no guarantee. coach says i have a good chance since i was selected for the under 19 Japan training camp but..."</p><p>"but?" </p><p>kageyama let's out a long breath. "that was a while ago." </p><p>"tobio." oikawa's voice is firm as he says, "you are one of the best setters i know. and im not saying that to butter up either. it's true. you're sets a scarily accurate and pin pointed and youre always calm and collected on the court. if you're not selected for the v-league, then there's something wrong with that system."</p><p>kageyama stares at the other for a moment, and oikawa's eyes are unwavering. he nods, "you're right, i should have more faith in myself..." he picks at his food, contemplating.</p><p>"oikawa-san?" </p><p>the elder hums in response, scooping more rice onto his plate.</p><p>"you and iwaizumi-san...have you talked since..."</p><p>"since i got back?" oikawa finishes for him. kageyama nods. oikawa continues, "no, not yet. i think i'll talk to him tomorrow...he came to see you didnt he?"</p><p>theres no point hiding it from the other. kageyama nods, "yeah. he told me about his mother."</p><p>"i figured as much," the other replies, voice quiet. kageyama looks up at him.</p><p>"what are you going to do now?" his tone is telling, and oikawa must know that kageyama has been told the surface details at least, of what happened between him and his boyfriend.</p><p>"life goes on tobio," oikawa tells him and theres no sign of hurt in his voice. it's a low murmur, as if thinking out loud. "just because iwaizumi and i are taking a break doesnt mean i have to mope about it." he sighs, "although i do want to go visit his mother in hospital...its the least i could do."</p><p>"do you...do you want me to come with you?" </p><p>oikawa shakes his head, giving kageyama a reassuring pat on the back. "it's alright. i should go on my own," standing with his now empty plate, he says, "i'll go sometime later this week."</p><p>"alright." </p><p>the rest of the evening they spend together in front of the television, watching v-league games and analyzing different techniques kageyama could work on in training. kageyama knows that it'll help take oikawa's mind off of everything, so he willingly engages in the discussion.</p><p>it does prove to be helpful, and later that night, after kageyama's finished writing down notes into his volleyball journal, he takes a deep breath lies there for a moment. </p><p>it's good to have oikawa back, he thinks. besides the fact that things with iwaizumi are less than ideal, oikawa seems to be faring alright. </p><p>turning off his light, he checks his phone to set an alarm when he pauses, thumb hovering over his messaging app. he remembers that he still hasn't replied to hinata's messages from earlier. </p><p>well, it's better late than never. </p><p>[ To shoyo :)<br/>
- apologies for the delayed replies, but everything is fine with my roommate now, thanks for the concern<br/>
- a shame we couldnt go hiking. hopefully we can find another time to go ]</p><p>hesitantly, kageyama types out one last line. </p><p>[ To: shoyo :)<br/>
- have a good sleep ]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was a bit uneventful, but have no fear, we will get some good kagehina content in the future...hopefully</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>akiteru has some news for the family. natsu and hinata visit their mother's grave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hinata come on, akiteru's here!" kei's voice sounds from down the hall and hinata dashes to his closet in a flurry, throwing on a decent button up over his semi formal shorts (kei thinks he looks like a japanese tourist in hawaii). </p>
<p>"coming!" he hollers, shoving a jacket into his backpack before running into the mirror to quickly fix his hair. he'd popped by the office that morning to check a few things over with sugawara and may have gotten caught up with the older gushing about kageyama's bold 'have a good sleep' text. </p>
<p>once hinata had spilt those beans, sugawara couldnt be stopped. </p>
<p>kei throws hinata and unimpressed look, tapping the watch on his wrist. "we're late."</p>
<p>hinata smiles sheepishly, turning his attention to akiteru who's patting his younger brother on the shoulder, assuring him that, "mum doesnt expect us to be on time, i mean, we never are." </p>
<p>kei doesnt reply, only rolling his eyes and shrugging his older brother off. he hands out the door quietly, and akiteru ruffles hinata's hair, grinning. </p>
<p>"hey shoyo." </p>
<p>hinata groans, swatting at his abnormally large hands. "hey, i just fixed it." </p>
<p>"that's no way to greet me after so long," akiteru holds the door open, gesturing for hinata to lead the way. "besides, i know that you're version of 'fixing it' is patting it down with your hands."</p>
<p>hinata pokes his tongue out at the other, sliding out the door. </p>
<p>"glad to know someone's excited to see me," akiteru remarks, teasing the other. </p>
<p>the older drives, hinata in the passenger seat beside him since kei always opts for the back seat, claiming theres more leg space. hinata never objects, as he feels an obligation to toy with the radio dials for akiteru. </p>
<p>this afternoon is no different and luckily for the three of them, the traffic is light most of the way. it's a decent drive, three hours, and hinata does a good job of keeping akiteru entertained. kei falls asleep after two hours, kicking his legs up across the back seat.</p>
<p>when they arrive, the sun is close to setting and they're greeted with warm smiles and bear hugs from both natsu and mrs. tsukkishima. sweet aromas of mrs. tsukkishima's cooking fills the air and hinata indulges in it, flopping onto one of the living room sofas. </p>
<p>kei excuses himself to the bathroom while kei follows hinata into the living room. natsu is finishing up setting the table when hinata let's out a long breath, "who knew driving could make you so tired!"</p>
<p>akiteru snorts, "you werent even the one driving." </p>
<p>"yeah, but it's still exhausting." </p>
<p>soon, natsu is hurrying all three of the boys to the dinner table, where akiteru and kei's father are already seated. he greets each of them with a low grunt, and a nod. for hinata, it's always been obvious that kei is his father' son, both in stature and character. </p>
<p>kei and akiteru both garnered their height from their father, however kei is the only one to inherit the light colored, blonde hair that mr tsukkishima has, save for the greys peaking through.</p>
<p>akiteru is very much a spitting image of his mother. warmer, rounded eyes, light brunette hair and the sweet mannerisms too. it's a nice balance, hinata thinks, the tsukkishima family. although all of them, despite their differences, have only ever welcomed the hinata children with open arms. </p>
<p>with a growling stomach, hinata seats himself beside natsu. </p>
<p>"so akiteru," his father asks him, "what's this big announcement?" </p>
<p>out of the corner of his eye, hinata notices natsu peeking glances at mrs tsukkishima, and they all turn to akiteru in anticipation. </p>
<p>"well, im proud to announce ive recieved a job offer over in the states." </p>
<p>hinata gasps, "that's awesome!"</p>
<p>"congratulations son," mr tsukkishima gived his eldest son a nod of approval. miss tsukkishima takes a moment to process the information, eyes wide with disbelief before she beams with her own praises. </p>
<p>"oh that's wonderful akiteru!" she reaches across the table, taking her son's hand I'm her own. "im so proud."</p>
<p>natsu giggles a little, and whispers to hinata, only quiet enough for them to hear, "she was genuinely expecting him to drop the marriage bomb."</p>
<p>hinata stifles a laugh, shoving some rice into his mouth before replying through a mouthful, "akiteru-san doesnt even have a partner. i dont see how it wouldve been possible." </p>
<p>natsu chuckles, "you never know. anyway, howve you been? we havent called in a while." </p>
<p>"oh yeah sorry about that," hinata explains, "ive been real busy with the restaurant lately. but things are going well, business is good." </p>
<p>"that's good to hear," natsu quips. for the rest of the dinner, everyone is mostly talkative, save for kei who is always content with just listening to table chatter. </p>
<p>hinata volunteers to do the dishes once everyone's finished, and drags natsu into the kitchen with him, telling her that, "you're the youngest. which automatically means you're on dishes."</p>
<p>while hinata washes, natsu takes to drying and stacking the dishes back into their selective drawers and cupboards. </p>
<p>"we should go visit her tonight," hinata tells his sister, rinsing a plate. he places it on the drying rack, looking down at her. </p>
<p>"you read my mind," she grins at him, "i bought some flowers from the lady down the road earlier today."</p>
<p>hinata looks at his sister and gives her a soft smile in understanding. "thanks for doing that."</p>
<p>"i got her favorite ones too," natsu tells him, "since they're in season at the moment."</p>
<p>once they're finished, hinata follows his sister wordlessly out the front door, pulling on a jacket on the way out. there's no need to let the tsukkishima's know where they're headed. </p>
<p>natsu cradles her small arrangement of flowers in her arms, careful not to crinkle them in any way. hinata throws his hands into his pockets, suddenly regretting wearing shorts. it's cold tonight, he's sure of that.</p>
<p>"the weather was nice today," natsu comments. </p>
<p>hinata hums in agreement, kicking a nearby pebble from the path. they both know the route to their mother's grave like the back of their hand. both could probably trail it blindfolded. </p>
<p>when they were younger, and natsu was only five years old, hinata barely a ten year old, they braved this path together for the first time, hinata making sure to hold his sister's hand every step of the way. it had been just as dark as it was now, just as cold, and the two siblings had been home alone, their father away for for work. </p>
<p>it had been the eve of the anniversary of his mother's passing and hinata had not once gone to see her grave in the year that had passed. he was a child trying to figure out why the universe would take such a large piece of his heart from him. he was an older brother trying to be strong for his only sister. </p>
<p>the cemetery is a small, compact, and quite frankly, bare peace of land. it sits at the base of the mountain that divides the neighbouring town. it's near hidden, tucked away behind a block of shops. the grass is overgrown and wild, and hinata can feel it brushing against his achillies. </p>
<p>natsu comes once a fortnight to maintain their mother's grave, which sits lonely in the far right corner. a small ceramic pot which lives atop her headstone, which is almost as old as natsu, holds a wilted bunch of flowers. </p>
<p>kneeling down, natsu says in a low voice, "hey mum." </p>
<p>hinata doesnt speak, allowing natsu some time alone. his sister removes the wilted arrangement and replaces them with the fresh ones. they sway slanted in the soft spring breeze, appearing half formed in the bright moonlight. from this angle, natsu could almost be mistaken for his mother. </p>
<p>natsu's hair is a deeper orange compared to his, as it's darkened with age, and is almost a velvet brown. it's not as wild and unruly either, falling in soft waves below her shoulders. </p>
<p>"today the weather was nice, and the blossoms are beginning to bloom. im sure you noticed them too, so i bought a bunch to decorate your headstone. nii-chan says they were your favorite." natsu says, gesturing to the pot of pale pink flowers. "i brought nii-chan tonight. i know you've missed him alot and you're probably sick of only talking to me." </p>
<p>hinata let's out a soft chuckle and plants himself down beside his sister. "sorry it's taken me so long to come back mum, things are getting real busy back tokyo." </p>
<p>"how so?" natsu asks.</p>
<p>"just things with the restaurant. but things are going pretty well aside from..." hinata trails off, wondering what his mother would say about kageyama. he wonders what natsu would think too. "i made a new friend as well."</p>
<p>natsu hums, nudging for the other to continue. </p>
<p>he does. "i dont know him all too well but I kinda have a good feeling about him. he is on the quieter side but he's a good listener," hinata thinks back to the time he biked home with the other. a strange feeling settles in his stomach and he cant stop the smile that spreads across his face. </p>
<p>and suddenly, he's thinking back to their first conversation together, at the restaurant. "he plays volleyball, is really good at it too. but he's math major which is kinda gross." </p>
<p>natsu's laughter rings through the air at the comment and it has hinata going too, eyes scrunching with amusement. once theyve settled down, natsu turns to him with a serious look on her face. </p>
<p>"you like him dont you?" </p>
<p>hinata nods. theres no point hiding it, seeing as natsu can read him so easily. </p>
<p>"i see." she doesnt ask any further questions, which is much appreciated by hinata. one good thing about his sister is that she never prys; she's always understood that hinata will open up in his own time. </p>
<p>as they retrace their steps on the path back home, his eyes may be playing tricks on him, but it feels as if the moon shines even brighter than before, the stars peppering the indigo stretch above them. </p>
<p>the color reminds him of a certain someone with dark, blueberry eyes.</p>
<p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>